Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold
by Lift the Wings
Summary: Jack is being hunted and needs help. He ruins the wedding of Will and Elizabeth. He also takes a liking to Elizabeth's witty cousin, Marina, who isn't very fond of pirates. JackOC Better than the summary.
1. A Rainy Day In Port Royal

Greetings all! I hope you all enjoy this tale of action, adventure, romance, and above all, piracy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

A heavy layer of dark, menacing thunderheads hung over the rough, choppy Atlantic Ocean. This was not a day to be sailing, that was certain. The violent waves crashed upon the rocky shores of Port Royal. A crack of lightning broke through the clouds, followed by a loud clap of thunder.

The soldiers of the Royal Navy strode swiftly for cover as an onslaught of rain fell upon the port. None of them ran to assist the passengers of an incoming ship who began to disembark as they normally would.

A young woman of twenty hurried down the plank and practically skipped for joy when she hit the steady planks of the pier. "Oh, thank the Lord!" she cried, spinning around in the rain, happily.

An elderly couple watched her, amused, protected from the pounding rain by a large umbrella.

"You'd better get out of this rain before ya catch a cold, missy," called the old gentleman laughingly.

The woman stopped spinning, but couldn't contain her excitement from finally being off of that floating bed of seasickness. Everywhere you turned, someone was getting sick over the railing. It was more than disgusting.

One of the young shipmates she had befriended carried her belongings from on deck. He struggled under the weight of the bags that he held. His wonder never ceased; how did such a small woman- for she wasn't taller than five feet- carry so much?

"'Ere yeh go, Miss MacCleary," he said breathlessly, raising his head to the rain to help rid himself of the perspiration that had formed on his forehead.

"Thank you very much," Miss MacCleary answered, smiling gratefully at the young man, "really, I could have carried that by myself."

"So yeh keep sayin', miss, but I 'ave yet teh believe it," the shipmate retorted, "yeh got a carriage or som'tin fer all'o this stuff?"

"I certainly hope so," Miss MacCleary laughed softly, "I wouldn't want to inconvenience you any further. Especially in all of this horrid weather. But, think of it this way, sir," she looked around for some sign of someone awaiting her arrival, "if a flood comes, or you slip off of the pier, you shall have plenty to float on."

The young man rolled his eyes to the sky but could not help but laugh. "Well then, if a flood _does_ come, or a wave _does_ wash us over the pier, you'll 'ave not'in teh 'old onteh," he answered, shoving a bag at her to carry.

Miss MacCleary startledly caught it and grinned. "Well I thank you for your concern," she laughed, "I see my humor is not lost on you."

Suddenly, a soldier ran up to her, ducking the pellets of rain as if he could avoid them. "Miss MacCleary?" he inquired.

"Yes," she answered, curtsying, all signs of playful banter erased from her- aside from the mischievous twinkle in her chestnut eyes.

"Do you not have an umbrella, miss?" the soldier inquired, flinching as each raindrop hit him, "it's raining."

"Is it?" Miss MacCleary smiled, looking up at the sky and holding a hand out to catch the rain, "my my, I hadn't noticed. We had best be on our way, then...?"

"Murtogg," the soldier replied, taking the bags from her and the shipmate, "a carriage is waiting for you, Miss."

"Please, lead on, Mr. Murtogg," Miss MacCleary answered, waving her hand in a polite gesture.

The soldier skittered off through the rain, while she took her time.

"Au revoir, sir," she smiled at the shipmate.

"Aye, farewell, miss," the shipmate answered, grinning slightly and running back up the plank to the ship's deck.

Miss MacCleary then ran after the soldier, who was impatiently holding the door of the carriage open for her. "Thank you, Mr. Murtogg," she curtsied again before climbing in.

Murtogg looked at the sky and climbed in after her.

Miss MacCleary- or more informally known as Marina, or Mari- set to work at wringing the water out of her normally wavy hair. It was quite a feat, seeing as it reached her waist and Murtogg had taken his seat extremely close to her. She was constantly- unintentionally- hitting him with her hair or splashing the already soaked soldier with drops of water.

He responded to her constant apologies with the same, monotone, "'s all right".

The reason for Marina MacCleary's visit to the elegant, though not-so-elegant-at-the-moment, Port Royal was to attend the wedding of her cousin, Elizabeth Swann. She looked forward to finally meeting the handsome, dashing, kind, distinguished, courageous... there was much more, according to Elizabeth's last letter, to discribe him, which Marina had a hard time remembering... William Turner.

_ He is the kind of man I need to meet, grand status or no_, Marina thought wistfully, staring out of the window of the carriage at the citizens scurrying for shelter, _a man who makes me feel weak in the knees and get butterflies in my stomach._

"Where yeh from?"

Marina started and looked over at Murtogg, who had obviously spoken. "Scotland," Marina answered, smiling politely.

"I could tell," Murtogg nodded, "your accent, and you're awfully pale. If you plan on stayin' here, you won't be pale for long."

"Well, the weather certainly isn't such that I would enjoy staying outside, basking in the sunlight, back in Scotland," Marina answered, examining the skin coloring on her hand self-consciously.

"I didn't mean anything by it," Murtogg said hastily, "that is a sign of nobility, Miss."

Marina smiled, but was overjoyed when the carriage rattled to a stop in front of a huge mansion.

"This is the gov'ner's," Murtogg stated simply, exiting the carriage and helping her down, "ya know, the commodore was the one who was supposed to bring you here. I don't know where he could've gone."

"I assume he doesn't want to run into Will and Elizabeth," Marina said thoughtfully, "he was engaged to my cousin... for a short while. And losing to someone of a lower status as Mr. Turner must be hard for an illustrious, proud, well-to-do man as the commodore."

Murtogg was silent, an eyebrow raised that she would say so much, but helped her with her luggage.

"Thank you for your assistance, Mr. Murtogg," Marina smiled, "and tell the commodore that I would greatly enjoy meeting him."

Murtogg bowed and left, sheltering himself under his arms.

Marina walked up to the door of the extravagant manor and was about to knock, when the door flung open.

"Marina!" came the joyous chortle of the governor. He noticed her sopping state and ushered her inside, motioning for the butler to collect her suitcases.

"My dear, was the ship that unpleasant?" the governor inquired, aghast.

"Well, it was far from enjoyable, Uncle Weatherby," Marina smiled, "and I would like to change out of this gown to something dry."

"Yes, of course," Uncle Weatherby answered hastily, ushering her upstairs, "Mr. Turner and Elizabeth are awaiting you in the drawing room."

After Marina was shown to her room and had changed into a more suitable gown, she rushed down the steps to the drawing room. She opened the door and entered the room.

"Mari!" cried Elizabeth happily, "you made it!" She hugged her cousin.

"Yes, despite the ocean's attempts to throw me over the side," Marina said, "or was that the captain?"

Elizabeth laughed and ushered her over to William Turner, who was smiling charmingly.

"_Devilishly handsome_," Marina breathed upon seeing him, extending her hand to Will.

Fortunately, he didn't hear this comment and kissed her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Marina," he said.

"Yes, it's good to meet you, Will," she smiled, "I have heard very very much about you." She looked nodded towards Elizabeth.

"I see," Will smiled at his fiancée.

"How was your trip, Marina?" Weatherby asked, smiling placidly.

Everyone sat.

"Excellent, and I'll be sure to tell the commodore there was no sign of _the Black Pearl_," Marina replied.

That was because, at the moment, _the Black Pearl_ was playing a deadly game of cat and mouse with another pirate ship. The captain, the infamous Jack Sparrow, was at the helm, getting drenched.

"JACK!" bellowed Gibbs over the howling wind, "what did yeh do now, lad!"

"Nothing that a pirate wouldn't do!" Jack responded, grinning madly.

"Yer gonna get us all killed one o' these days, yeh know that, lad!" Gibbs growled.

"Not on purpose, mate!" Jack answered, giving the old man and innocent look.

"Where we goin', Jack?" Gibbs inquired, clinging to the side of the ship for dear life.

"I need some help, mate," Jack answered in a low, serious voice, "I really do."

Gibbs watched him warily, wondering what the captain meant by this.


	2. View of Pirates

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

A/N: Well, I don't know if you guys like this story, as I have had no reviews. That's all right, though. I'll keep going and hopefully you guys like it.

Chapter Two: View on All Things Piratey

Marina woke to motionless room the next morning. She grinned, stretching out. It was good to be off of that ship. She wasn't particularly fond of ships. The constant rocking- especially in a storm- made it so hard to walk. And forget about reading. No, she was quite comfortable in this guest room in the Swann's mansion.

She stood and walked over to the vanity, remembering her comment to Uncle Weatherby the previous evening.

_"I'll be sure to tell the commodore there was no sign of _the Black Pearl_."_

She was glad for that. She wasn't particularly fond of pirates, either. She didn't hate them ALL of them. She knew there were an exceptional few who were pirates because they were forced to- poverty could do that to someone. But she also knew there was the majority that were pirates because there were no rules, no laws, and killing and drinking were not a problem. And of course, all pirates were filthy and rude.

_Scoundrels, all of them_. She nodded firmly, as though that would prove her point and moving towards her bureau to pick an outfit for the day. Scoundrels. Filthy Scoundrels. Scallywags. Filthy Scallywags. Thieves. Filthy Thieves.

_Murderers._ She winced at that thought, but again nodded firmly. She knew this well. Very well. She stood before the mirror and looked at her reflection. She noticed the tears welling up in her eyes. She blinked them away and smoothed the ruffles from her gown. Marina exited her room, now ready to wander the town, searching for something to get Will and Elizabeth for their wedding. She made a mental note to stay away from any pubs and the like. Pirates frequented places like that.

She exited the mansion, after searching around Uncle Weatherby or Elizabeth. Will had left after supper the night before.

"Miss MacCleary, will you take the carriage?" one of the butlers inquired.

"No, thank you," Marina smiled, "I believe I'll go for a walk. The weather is wonderful."

The butler bowed. He turned to the carriage driver. "Most ladies would be adamant about taking the carriage," he stated, his brow furrowed.

"Well, I take it she ain't most ladies," the carriage driver replied.

Marina wandered down the streets of the port. It was bustling with activity today. Children scampered about, chasing each other through the streets and weaving in between people's legs. The adults watched them for a moment, perhaps remembering when they, themselves, were young. They then continued on with their business, a frown on their face.

Marina walked along, looking into the windows of the shops she passed. She thought about Will. He was everything that Elizabeth had said. Polite, charming, and funny, he was the perfect man.

Of course, she did not blame Will for committing such acts of piracy. He did that for Elizabeth's sake. There was honor in _his_ actions. But other than Will, NO pirates were good.

Pirates scared Marina. Very much. There was a good reason for her fear, however.

_Never again will a pirate frighten me as they did,_ she thought, biting her lip.

It had never occurred to her that these views were the only ones she had that were extremely prejudicial, nor that they could be wrong. But, if that had been pointed out to her, she would have vehemently refuted that fact. Pirates _were_ no good!

_I would get along splendedly with Commodore Norrington, _she thought, amused.

It also never occurred to her that with her attitude (aside from avoiding pirates) she would get along very well with the more good-natured ones.

She paused in front of a window and gazed at the marvelous- and outrageously priced, she noted with raised eyebrows- items inside. There were gowns, furniture, china dishes, and much more lavishness.

She shook her purse and noted with distaste that it was very light. Only a few coins jingled about inside. Despite her seemingly wealthy stature, she hardly had a cent to her name, much thanks to her grandfather.

She sighed and passed the shop. As she neared the next store, she couldn't help but overhear someone's conversation. She slowly, silently, inched closer to the speaking.

"... so it's true, then?" came an authoritative, haughty voice.

"Yes, Commodore," was the timid reply.

"How soon do you think they will arrive?" the Commodore's voice inquired.

"Within days," the subordinate answered.

"Well, inform the soldiers," the Commodore ordered, "strengthen the fort. We won't let them in this time."

Marina paused nervously. Who were they talking about? It sounded like they were discussing pirates. She shivered slightly and peered through the window of the shop she stood outside of.

The items here seemed more reasonably priced. She walked around to the entrance. From the corner of her eye, she saw the subordinate salute the Commodore and walk off.

Her curiosity piqued, she turned to him and blurted, "Who were you talking about?" She wrinkled her nose as he turned to her, not meaning to have spoken.

The Commodore- _a very handsome man_, Marina noted- surveyed her through deep brown eyes. "Who might you be, Miss...?" he ignored her question.

"MacCleary," Marina answered as he kissed her hand, "who were you talking about?"

The Commodore was hesitant in answering. He regarded her suspiciously. "I've never seen you before," he stated.

"I just arrived yesterday," Marina answered shortly, "I'm staying with the governor- my uncle. _Who were you talking about_?"

"Terribly sorry, Miss MacCleary," the Commodore bowed, "I should have realized that. I was supposed to escort you-"

"Commodore, this idle chit-chat is lovely, but if you don't plan on answering my question, I insist on parting ways," Marina stated, irritated.

The Commodore raised his eyebrows but smiled politely, "I'm sorry, Miss MacCleary, I've been terribly rude. I was talking of a pirate ship, a few days' distance from here."

"Pirates?" Marina repeated, her eyes immediately turning towards the ocean, filled completely with rage, "coming here?"

"Yes," the Commodore answered, "or so we believe. Don't fret, Miss MacCleary. Our soldiers are very capable of protecting the port."

Can I never escape them? Marina thought, before smiling politely at the Commodore. "Thank you very much," she said, "but I really must be going. I have shopping to do."

The Commodore bowed and kissed her hand again. He smiled charmingly and replied, "It was a pleasure meeting you, madam."

Marina smiled in response and continued her shopping, somewhat nervously.

_Previews for next chapter:_

_"They're here! They've arrived!"_

_All she could see around her was chaos. She spun around, trying to regain her bearings. _

_"Never thought I'd see yeh again, Missy," he grinned, exposing his rotten teeth and foul breath, "not teh worry, though. This won't take long."_


	3. The Attack Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Pirates of the Caribbean. _I only own the characters I have created.

Esquireofrohan: Glad you like it! I was worried that no one liked it.

XxCassandraxX: I'm glad you like the story! Thanks so much for the nice review!

Taurusbaby0509: Thanks so much! Glad you like it!

Angelwingz21: Thanks!

Dragonflame-05: Thanks! I'll update as soon as I can.

Audra Kaiba: Thanks! Here's the next one!

Scissorhero: Thanks for the review. I didn't want to make her a Mary Sue.

Vash: Thanks. I'll continue the story if everyone likes it.

A/N: Sorry, no Jack yet. But be prepared for pirates.

Chapter Three: The Attack Part One

It was necessary to keep the information that the Commodore had just told her of a secret in order to protect the sanity of the port. No one could be told, it wasn't safe. Telling one person that pirates were nearing the port would eminently cause that person to spread this important information to anyone they could find. This would lead the port to chaos – the whole thing would be blown out of proportion.

That was why Marina wasted no time in returning to tell Uncle Weatherby, Elizabeth, and Will about her findings.

She rushed into the large foyer and looked around. Not a soul was to be seen. That, however, wasn't unusual. There were probably five people who currently lived in the entire mansion. What a waste of space.

"Uncle Weatherby!" Marina called, "Elizabeth!" She ran to the most logical place to look – the drawing room, which to the Swanns was a living room.

There she found Elizabeth and Will snuggled up on the couch. She took the opportunity to giggle and loudly clear her throat. Will and Elizabeth jumped away from each other, both blushing embarrassedly.

"Don't worry," Marina laughed good-naturedly, "I won't tell anyone. But be glad that it wasn't Uncle Weatherby that walked into the room." She continued to laugh as they blushed even more.

"Why were you calling our names?" Elizabeth inquired, professionally turning the conversation to a good topic.

"Oh, so you two _could_ hear me," Marina giggled, "I couldn't tell with the way you two were completely wrapped up in your own little world. But anyway...," She could tell Will and Elizabeth were getting annoyed at her teasing, "... I have some very important news that I should really tell you about."

"What is it?" Elizabeth inquired interestedly, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Well, I ran into the Commodore this afternoon," Marina said, "and he told me the most interesting bit of information I've heard since I arrived." She added as an afterthought, "Maybe I came at a very inopportune time."

Will grinned slightly – that comment reminded him greatly of an old friend who constantly reminded him about the opportune and inopportune moments of life.

"What did he tell you?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Why would it be a 'very inopportune time' to come?" Will asked, his interest also piqued.

"Commodore Norrington, whom I've determined is a very polite individual though his tendency to ramble is somewhat annoying - "

"In a way that very much resembles you," Elizabeth stated, amused.

" - at times, told me that there is a ship, a few days' journey from here," Marina continued, pointedly ignoring Elizabeth's comment.

"What kind of ship?" Will inquired, his brow furrowed in concern.

"A pirate ship," Marina replied in a hushed, dramatic tone.

"It could be Jack," Elizabeth sighed, relieved.

"Jack?" repeated Marina, disgustedly, "that bloody pirate that helped get you back from Barbossa?"

"Yes, the same," Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes at Marina's tone, "and not _all _pirates are as bad as you believe them to be."

"The only pirates I've encountered aren't to be trifled with," Marina answered in a soft, tired tone. She rubbed her forehead as if she had a headache, "what's to be done?"

"If it's Jack – which will annoy the Commodore to no end – then there's no problem," Will answered soothingly, "but if it's not, we could be in very serious trouble. What's Norrington planning on doing about this?"

"He was talking to his subordinate and said that he wanted the fort strengthened and and that he wasn't going to let them in this time," Marina recited the conversation she had heard.

Will put his finger under his chin, pondering the meaning of the words. "We should be prepared," he said finally, "we'll have a carriage waiting for us when they do come. Until then, we have to wait."

Elizabeth and Marina nodded, knowing that what Will said was logical and sensible.

The next few days passed on without incident. Uncle Weatherby, Elizabeth, Will, and Marina waited anxiously for the attack which was nearing with every minute.

It was on a particularly windy afternoon that Marina was wandering the town, searching for something to buy Will and Elizabeth – she had been too distracted by the Commodore's conversation to buy anything before. She returned to the same store that she had been at, near the port.

She entered the store and wandered around a bit. This was, indeed, the perfect store for newlywed gifts. She picked up an antique, crystal picture frame and examined it.

Suddenly, a deafening blast accompanied the destruction of the front wall of the store. Marina dropped to the ground, covering her head with her arms. The picture frame she was holding shattered when it hit the ground.

Coughing, Marina slowly stood, surrounded by the smoking ruins of the building she was in. Glancing around, all she could see around her was chaos. She spun around, trying to regain her bearings. Her ears were still ringing at the sound of the first cannonball. Now more cannonfire and the shouts and screams of the citizens ruined any chance of coherent thought for her.

An elderly man ran by her, bellowing, "They're here! They've arrived!"

Marina ran towards him, her face covered in dirt from the ground. "Who! Who's come!" she exclaimed, scanning the waters.

"Captain Hunt!" the man cried, hobbling away as fast as he could.

Marina didn't notice. She had frozen when she heard the name. Captain Hunt. It sent a chill up her spine. She needed to leave. Now.

She instantly ran away from the burning wreckage, startling a few people who believed her to be a statue. She ran through the crowds of terrified people and frightening pirates, trying desperately to get to the governor's mansion. Or the fort.

Suddenly, she ran full force into a large, burly man. "Never thought I'd see yeh again, Missy," he grinned, exposing his rotten teeth and foul breath, "not teh worry, though. This won't take long." He grabbed onto her, preventing her from moving. He removed his sword from its sheath and held it up to her neck.

"No!" cried another pirate, a skinny, lanky man, missing a leg, "Cap'n Hunt doesn' wan' her killed!"

The burly man sighed, disappointed, and inquired, "Where does the cap'n wan' her?"

"He's taken over the gov'ner's mansion," the lanky man replied.

Marina gasped and her eyes began to water.

"Take her there," the lanky man continued.

The burly man chuckled and yanked Marina towards him; "The Cap'n's been waitin' to get his hands on you again."

Marina screamed and struggled violently, but to no avail. They dragged her towards the governor's – now Captain Hunt's – mansion.

Next chapter contains our favorite pirate! (Not Barbossa, for those whose fave is Barbossa)

Preview:

_"It's been a long time, Marina," Hunt said, caressing her cheek._

_"Don't touch me!" Marina cried, struggling in vain to get away from him._

_"Sorry, 'm I interruptin' somethin'?" the strange man with wild hair inquired, glancing at Marina in concern._

_The burly man released Marina and chuckled malevolently, "If it ain't Sparrow."_


	4. The Attack, Part Two: Captain Hunt

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I really wish I owned Captain Jack, William Turner, and Commodore Norrington. That'd be great!

A/N: Omg! I just saw the Dead Man's Chest on Saturday and then again on Tuesday, and I'm going again on this coming Saturday. Two words: Absolutely Amazing! It was so incredibly, amazingly, fantastically, totally, completely awesome! I loved it! Thanks for all of the awesome reviews!

Chapter Four: The Attack, Part Two: Captain Hunt

Marina was forcibly dragged to what she had been calling her home for the past week. She stopped fighting in awe of what she saw around her. The house was a complete disaster inside. Pirates were grabbing whatever they possibly could from anywhere they possibly could. Chairs were destroyed, tables overturned.

_Where are they?_ she thought desperately, _where's Uncle Weatherby? Will? Elizabeth? Anyone?_

She began struggling again, even though it was evident that she wasn't strong enough to fight the two pirates that were dragging her. She needed to get away and find help. She couldn't face Captain Hunt. Not now, not ever.

But she knew her struggle was in vain as the pirates that held her threw her into a chair and shut the doors behind them as they left. But she was not alone. She knew he was behind her. And she was terrified.

Heavy footfalls did nothing to comfort her as they approached. Suddenly, a tall man walked in front of her. He grinned at her and said, "Hello, Marina."

Marina felt sick.

The man before her was very handsome on the outside, but was not a very nice man on the inside. She knew this well. He was tall – nearly six foot four, with tanned skin and sparkling emerald eyes. He had dark shaggy hair and a smirk on his face (if you want to visualize him, just picture Gerard Butler in pirate garb). This was the frightening and notorious Captain Joshua Hunt.

"What do you want from me?" Marina inquired angrily, "you've taken everything from me that you possibly could!"

"Tsk, tsk, Marina," Hunt scolded lightly, squatting down before her, balancing on the tips of his feet, "that's no way teh address _me_, now is it?"

"There is no other way to address you," she retorted.

"It's been a long time, Marina," Hunt said, reaching towards her and caressing her cheek.

"Don't touch me!" Marina cried, struggling in vain to get away from him.

"Now, why must yeh act like that, lass?" inquired a chuckling Hunt.

"You know very well why I act the way I do around you," Marina answered, avoiding his eyes. His eyes were his trap. He could be at his cruelest, but with one look in the deep depths of his eyes, you were forced to forgive him. It was scary, actually.

"Please, enlighten me," Hunt replied, gently, yet firmly turning her face towards him, forcing her to look at him.

"Go to Scotland," Marina said, trying desperately not to cry, "you'll find a grave marked 'William MacCleary, wonderful soldier, excellent father'. That might give yeh a slight hint."

"Oh, Mari, I want yeh teh know that I 'ad nothin' teh do wiv tha'," Hunt answered, giving her a pleading look, "I loved yer pa as if 'e were me own pa."

Marina looked at him with her brow furrowed. She searched his eyes and found, not guilt, but instead found no hint of remorse. "Enough to kill him when you learned marrying me wouldn't make you rich?" she inquired, giving him an 'I know your game' look.

Hunt scowled and stood swiftly. He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. She tried to give Hunt her dead weight, but he lifted her over his shoulder and carried her to, ironically, her own room. It was being destroyed by the pirates who had brought her here.

"Keep her wiv yeh," Hunt growled, easily tossing her onto her bed, "if she's outta yer sigh', yer outta yer skin." He stalked off.

"Yeh made 'im mad, missy," the burly pirate stated, chuckling, "tha's bad news fer you."

Marina scowled at the other man who continued to plunder through her personal belongings.

"I'm gonna go check out the other rooms," he stated greedily, his arms full of her only bit of treasure.

"All righ'," the burly one answered, staring at Marina greedily.

The other one ran off, leaving Marina with this man. He slowly approached her, as if hunting her.

"Yeh know, I ain't seen a girl as pretty as you in a long time," he said grinning.

Marina slowly and subtly reached for a vase on the nightstand.

The man was getting very close now. He grabbed onto her arms, causing her to drop the vase.

"Tryin' teh get outta 'ere, missy?" he inquired, chuckling, "well yeh ain't gonna be able to."

Suddenly, a loud crash from the balcony caught their attention. A man stumbled into the room, shaking his head slightly. He was obviously a pirate, with wild long brown hair and a goatee with trinkets in both. He had tan skin, and chocolate brown eyes. He was dressed in brown cotton trousers, a half-open white shirt, a brown vest, and a tri-cornered hat. He swaggered when he walked, as though drunk.

"Sorry, 'm I interruptin' somethin'?" the strange man inquired, glancing at Marina in concern. He seemed to sense that the scene which would have been before him had be been a bit late would have been very bad.

The burly man released Marina and chuckled malevolently, "If it ain't Sparrow."

The man looked at him with one eyebrow raised slightly. He swayed as he turned to Marina. "I'd enjoy formally introducin' meself, but I 'ave teh kill this man," he stated, inclining his head politely, "don't want yeh teh get yer pretty little self injured, now do we? Just sit back an' relax, love, cuz this won' take long."

He removed a sword from his belt and inclined his head to the burly man, who also removed a sword from his belt. They faced each other.

"This is ludicrous," Marina muttered, rolling her eyes towards the ceiling, "you mean to tell me you're going to fight, right here, in my room?"

"Aye," the pirate muttered.

The burly man nodded.

They did indeed decide to fight then and there. They lunged at each other, parried, blocked, missed, punched, hit, swung.

Marina watched in a stupor as the pirate shoved his sword into the burly man's chest. She blinked as he fell to the ground, in shock.

The pirate waltzed up to her and bowed formally. "Captain Jack Sparrow, at yer service, love," he grinned, exposing a few golden teeth.

"At my service?" Marina inquired, "then please leave."

Jack cast her a quizzical look. "Yeh wan' me the leave, after I just saved yer life?"

Marina wasn't able to answer, because heavy footfalls – that could only belong to Hunt – were coming towards them.

"We'll 'ave enough time teh discuss this later, love," Jack muttered, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the balcony.

"What are you doing!" Marina inquired incredulously.

"Yer uncle asked me teh come an' get yeh," Jack answered, grabbing her around the waist and taking hold of a rope that was attached to the balcony. He grinned at her once, before climbing expertly down the rope.

Marina couldn't exactly do anything about this – it was either stay with this pirate, or stay with Hunt. She didn't know Jack's particular temper, but she knew Hunt's. She kept a tight hold on Jack as they descended the rope.

As soon as they hit the ground – Jack in a stumbling, drunken way, he grabbed her hand and pulled her roughly through the chaotic crowds, towards the fort.

Normally, he never would have headed that way, but if he didn't he'd be in even more trouble than he already was in. He didn't need the entire Royal Navy on his tail, but he didn't want this girl – who evidently did _not_ like pirates – to be stuck with Hunt. Not after what the governor had told her about her connections with Hunt.

Hunt reached the room in which he had left Marina. Fury boiled inside of him when he saw that the bed he had thrown her on was empty. On the ground he saw the man he had left in charge of her. He knew that had been a bad idea. He leaned over the body. This was a sword wound, not from Marina, he knew. He ran to the balcony and saw the rope from which they had climbed down on blowing slightly in the wind.

He bellowed in anger. It had taken him so long to find her. And he was not going to let her get away so easily. But who helped her? He looked out into the harbor, perhaps there would be a sign of something. He slammed his fist against the railing. He saw a huge ship, with black sails.

Previews:

_"I never properly thanked you, for saving my life." "Think nothin' of it, love."_

_"I _will_ get her back, I swear I will. And they're goin' teh pay. All o' them."_


	5. Captain Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl

Disclaimer: Again, I unfortunately do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_, Captain Jack, Will Turner, and Commodore Norrington. I do, however, own anything that you do not recognize.

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews, they really help keep the story going. I'm glad you all liked it and I'll try to keep making it longer, lol. This chapter has a little bit of Jack/Marina fluffiness, even though Marina LOATHES pirates, lol. And there's an explanation as to why, if you've not figured it out yet, Marina hates pirates so much. Yes, yes, Gerard Butler in pirate garb... nice.

Chapter Five: Captain Jack Sparrow and _the Black Pearl_

Jack and Marina went, unnoticed, down to the fort and slipped in through a back door. Soldiers were running about and Marina was surprised and slightly relieved to see that none took notice of her and the pirate. The pirate that saved her life.

Despite the lies Marina tried to tell herself, Captain Jack Sparrow had, in fact, saved her life. If he had not come in when he did... she shuddered to even think of it. She felt a tugging on her hand and looked up at Jack – who was a good foot taller than her.

"Hurry up, love," he said, "yeh'll still have yer head if yeh get caught here. Can't say the same fer me..." He staggered along, winding through the chaos inside the fort.

Marina couldn't help but have the sneaking suspicion that he was drunk. She also immediately saw that he was one of the oddest pirates she had ever seen. The way he walked, talked, acted... he had scoundrel written all over him. And an overbearing 'cologne' of rum.

_That explains a lot_, she thought rolling her eyes.

"Yer quiet, love," Jack stated. He enjoyed getting people irritated and riled up. This girl was just another target. A pretty target, but a target.

"Well, I don't have much to say to you, now do I?" Marina inquired coolly, noticing the innocent, pleasantness of the conversation was just a farce, "you're just doing what you can to save your own skin. Though, you should know, I will be glad when I'm out of your sight."

Jack raised his eyebrows and smirked. So she wasn't as stupid as the women he had encountered before. He pulled her along, to the a heavily guarded door.

On edge and fully prepared to take out his sword and fight if need be, Jack announced to the soldiers, "The gov'ner asked me teh bring this lass to him. Says she's his niece."

The guards surveyed Marina, who gave them a nod. They then stepped aside and opened the door. Marina and Jack entered the room that they were guarding – it was the commodore's study. Uncle Weatherby, Elizabeth, and Will were all in there, though Will looked less than pleased.

Uncle Weatherby hugged Marina as if she were his own daughter. "We've been so worried about you," he said.

"When we heard that you ran into pirates, we were sure that they remembered you!" Elizabeth cried, clutching Will's arm.

"I'm all right," Marina responded, smiling reassuringly, "there were a few close calls, but I'm all right." She glanced at Jack, who was looking around the room interestedly.

"Mr. Sparrow," Weatherby stated.

"_Captain,_" Jack answered irritably, automatically, "_Captain_ Sparrow."

"Yes, _Captain_ Sparrow," Weatherby corrected himself, "I must thank you for what you've done for my niece. I shall allow you to stay here until the battle is over, and then you have my full permission to leave the port unharmed."

"All that, eh?" Jack inquired surprised, "just fer savin' yer darlin' niece?" He nodded. He liked that deal. He turned to Marina; "If yer ever in need of me services again-," he winked roguishly, "just holler. If I get clemency fer every time I save yer life, it'd be my pleasure."

Marina raised one eyebrow, irked, "Very well, _Mr. _Sparrow."

The port, as well as the fort, was being bombarded with cannon fire from _Unyielding Fog_, Captain Hunt's ship. The fort responded with the same. There wasn't much that could be done for those who found refuge in the fort.

It was tensely silent in the Commodore's study. The Commodore, himself, was ironically absent, off fighting as his duties required him to. Uncle Weatherby, Elizabeth, Will, Marina, and Jack all sat, not saying a word.

Elizabeth clung to Will, who protectively kept his arms around her. The spark in his eye, though, said that he would rather be out there, fighting the pirates.

Weatherby paced the room anxiously. He would stop everytime he neared the window and would look out. This only caused more anxiety to flood through him. This was _his _town!

Jack seemed the most at ease. He had been through situations like this before. At least this time that he was in the fort, he wasn't locked in the dungeon, trying to call that bloody dog to bring him the keys. He still held a grudge against that dog. He just sat – in Norrington's chair, his feet propped up on the desk, "accidentally" getting mud all over the papers scattered on top. He smirked with satisfaction.

Marina was the least at ease. She sat, fidgeting with her sleeve, at the prospect of Captain Hunt, whom she at one time knew as Joshua, being so close. Sure, he was in the Swann's mansion at the moment, but he was still _there_. She was still within his reach.

It seemed like only the day before that she was actually engaged to the notorious pirate captain. Well, he had given up his life of pirating, he told her. That was in the past. He was done hurting people, stealing from people. She, being a naïve seventeen-year-old, put her total faith in him. Her family did as well. Joshua Hunt seemed to be the perfect man. Funny, sensitive, bright, with the adventurous streak that caused him to become a pirate. They had known each other for about a year before Joshua asked her to marry him. She readily accepted. And so, Joshua and William MacCleary had the 'father, soon-to-be son-in-law' discussion. That was when he found out that Marina wouldn't get her father's money – which she wouldn't even fully receive – until her father died.

That was all Hunt needed to know. He killed Marina's father that day, guiltlessly, thoughtlessly, coldly.

Marina shuddered, remembering the event. She had, of course, ran into the room when she heard the scream that she knew she would never forget. And now, after she thought she effectively escaped him, he was back.

Jack had, at the exact moment that Marina shuddered, looked over at her. He raised an eyebrow – partially interested, partially concerned – and studied the look of sadness on her face. She seemed sick.

Slowly, Jack returned to what he had been doing before, which was drawing all over the commodore's important papers. He smirked at his artistic skills – _if yeh can call a person who looks more like a tree with a face artistic_ – in which he had drawn the way he had stolen _the Interceptor_ right from under Norrington's nose.

"What is that?"

He glanced up at Marina, who was standing beside him, her eyes tired and sad, and grinned mischievously, exposing his golden teeth, "One o' me grand adventures."

"A grand adventure that involves, what is that – a tree? - and a bowl with wings?" Marina inquired. She smirked slightly at Jack's offended look. She needed _something_ to take her mind off of Hunt.

"That, love, is when I tricked the port's precious commodore out of a ship," Jack replied, scowling slightly.

Marina studied the picture again, her brow furrowed. She didn't see it.

"All right, so it doesn't _really _look like it's s'posed to," Jack grumbled.

Marina pulled a chair up beside him – something he found rather odd, seeing as she obviously detested pirates – and took the quill from his hand.

"Yer gonna help spruce up me picture?" Jack asked.

"I have about as much talent at that as you do," Marina answered, "but it's relatively boring, don't you think?"

The elegant, beautifully drawn picture of the commandeering of _the Interceptor_ was finished. Marina laughed aloud. It looked horrible.

"Perfect," Jack grinned.

"Perfect?" Marina repeated, "are you mad?" She did, however, sign the picture as _Captain Jack Sparrow_. She wasn't going to get in any trouble for this.

But as soon as that thought crossed her mind, Jack finished signing it, _Miss Marina MacCleary_. That earned him a scowl, but he just grinned cheekily.

Marina hestiated as she stared at the pirate. She still didn't like him. That was no question. But still... "I never thanked you, for saving my life."

Jack raised his eyebrows, giving her a once over.

"So, thank you," she finished, staring at her hands. That had been hard. Pride, pride against pirates, had to be swallowed to get that one out.

"Think nothin' of it, love," Jack answered, inclining his head.

Marina looked over at where Weatherby, Will, and Elizabeth had all fallen asleep. It _was_ late. And the cannons were still coming. They needed to get out of there. More than once a soldier would peek his head in and state, "The fort's comin' down. Too much cannonfire!"

At this point, Weatherby woke up glanced groggily at the window. A cannon ball slammed into the fort, sending particles of what had been the ceiling floating to the ground. He jumped to his feet and bellowed, "We need to get out of here, now!"

Marina was just about to inquire as to how that would occur, when Jack piped up, "We could take me ship."

Marina looked at him incredulously. She slapped him, hard, across the face; "Why didn't you think about that before!"

Will and Elizabeth, who had just woken up, laughed.

"Why didn't you?" Jack calmly shot back, ignoring the slap as though that happened frequently.

And so, in the safety of the dark, the five silently made their way to the docks. Jack's ship was huge, magnificent and terrifying at once. No one was aboard, Marina noticed, as they all stood on deck. Jack ran up to the wheel and turned back to them.

"How many of you are there?" Jack inquired, counting heads, "one more and we'd get outta here perfect. Yeh only need six people to sail a ship."

"Get out of here as quickly as you can!" shouted Norrington from the dock, sending a pirate over the edge, into the water. He looked exhausted.

"Ah, Commodore, we could use you," Jack said calmly, gesturing for him to board the ship.

"I can't leave now!" Norrington bellowed, as if Jack was insane – which he probably was, "the people need me!"

"The sooner we get Marina out of here, the sooner the pirates will leave the people alone," Will answered.

So the crew of _the Black Pearl _now consisted of two skilled sailors – one of whom was a pirate, a common sword-maker, and three members of the unskilled nobility.

As soon as it pulled out of the port, Hunt kicked down the door of the commodore's study. No one was there. He looked around, trying to find some evidence of Marina being there. He saw the drawing on the table. He studied it, noting that the trees were probably people, and then saw two names on the paper. Jack Sparrow and Marina MacCleary.

"Oh, love, I thought I scared yeh away from pirates?" Hunt growled, looking out of the window and seeing _the Pearl_ sail away, "I _will _get her back, I swear I will. And they're goin' teh pay. All o' them." He shouted orders to his men that were still harrassing the people; back to _Unyielding Fog._

Oh, and for all of those Johnny Depp fans, which are obviously out there if you're reading this, what would you say about a Secret Window fic? (ooh, the intrigue) If interested, I'll put an overview in my profile and if I get at least 20 responses (which you can put in a review for this story if you are reviewing for this story) I'll put it up as a story.


	6. Nothing Happened Honest

Disclaimer: Same as every other chapter and story and chapter from other stories. I don't own _Pirates of the Caribbean, _Captain Jack, Will, or Norrington. I do own the characters Marina and Hunt – but I don't even own Gerard Butler, who I envision is Hunt. Darn!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. And the whole story in general. Thankies!

Quinn14: Glad you like the story. The Secret Window fic is up now too. It's called Psychiatry Shmychiatry.

Thorinella: Glad you like the story, the character, and Scotland:)

Audra Kaiba: I love Johnny Depp too! Thanks, glad you like the story. I put the name of the Secret Window fic up in one of the other reviews, too.

Oh, just so you know, this story is in between the first _Pirates _and the second. Maybe I'll even make the sequel to this one the second one. Or not. I have to get through this one first.

Chapter Six: Nothing Happened ... Honest

Jack had known that getting out of Port Royal unseen would be hard. He was surprised that he actually made it out. He just hoped he could get out of visual distance from Hunt's ship. He didn't know if he could actually take on a ship full of pirates with his "crew". He _could _just give Marina to Hunt and be done with it. That would be the best, easiest. But then he would be forced to walk the plank on his own ship (again) and Marina would be forced to endure whatever Hunt had planned for her. He didn't want that to happen.

As he steered _the Black Pearl_ he cursed himself. He was a good person. Pirates weren't good people. That's what got him mutinied in the first place. And that's what got Bootstrap thrown overboard. No, being good and being a pirate were not two things that coexisted peacefully.

He shook his head, clearing his mind and keeping his thoughts focused on the sea. That was one thing that always helped him. The sea.

Marina stood near the aft of the ship, the wind blowing in her hair. She was smiling. The ocean made her feel free. It was at times like these, she wondered why she detested pirates so, and why she didn't envy them more. They had this kind of freedom. They were away from it all. They didn't have to worry about anything.

She looked back in the direction they had come from – or at least what she thought was the right direction; there were no landmarks to tell her where they were – and grinned. No Hunt. She couldn't be more relieved.

"Hey, Mari, could you give me a hand?" Will called for her, standing near the mast.

Jack had taught them the basics of maintaining a ship, that way he wasn't run ragged trying to do everything himself.

Marina acquiesced and made her way over to him, a quizzical look on her face.

"I need to tie that sail back down," Will informed her, pointing at one of the sails high up in the air, "just stand here and make sure that this rope is secured around the mast."

"All right," Marina responded, "what happens if that doesn't go the way we plan?" She gave him a slightly concerned look.

"Uh... something bad," Will replied, "if you see the rope start to slip, just call for Jack or Norrington. All right?"

Marina nodded and watched as he began to climb the mast with ease. He reached the sail, which was billowing slightly in the wind. He got a good hold on it and began to retie it.

Suddenly, though, seeing as it was a relatively windy day, the rope that had been tied around the mast – the one that Marina was supposed to be keeping an eye on – slowly began to undo.

Eyes wide, she latched onto it and cried, "Will! Hold on!"

"Bugger!" Will shouted, holding onto the mast as the rope began to slip. Luckily for Marina, the rope only connected all of the sails together and, should it fall, there would be a lot of work to do.

Jack, hearing the commotion, turned around. He let out a curse of his own and ran up to Marina. He would have laughed at the sight – Marina was trying desperately to keep a firm grasp on the rope, which was pulling her along the way as well – but the situation wouldn't allow it.

Suddenly, the rope freed itself and and unfortunately for Will, his foot got caught and he stumbled off of the beam he was standing on. Unfortunately for Marina, she didn't release it quickly enough, causing her to be pulled upwards.

Jack jumped forward and grabbed onto the rope, using all of his strength to keep Will from hitting the deck and Marina from getting stuck up on the mast. The end result looked like a sort of balance beam, with Will facing the deck, hanging from his foot and Marina clinging onto the rope – both about halfway up the mast.

Will shot and irritated look at Marina, before sighing. He should've asked Jack or Norrington to watch the rope – there was no way she could have held onto the rope.

"Having fun?" Jack inquired, smirking.

"I'm glad you can make fun of the situation," Marina spat, "but seeing as you're _not_ the one hanging up here, could you help us get down?"

"Well, not if yeh act all snooty like that, love," Jack answered, bracing his feet against the mast. His hands were beginning to ache.

Marina sighed. "I'm sorry, Jack," she said simply, "could you please help Will and I get down from the rope?"

"Thank yeh, love," Jack grinned broadly, "now, Will, untie yer foot from the rope, and then swing over teh the mast."

Will did as Jack told him to and, when he reached the mast, grabbed on and released the rope, which – without his weight – was flying back towards Marina. Surprised that the rope was now flying downwards, she accidentally let go. She screamed as she fell and braced herself for the impact of the hard deck.

But that never came. She actually felt herself in a pair of strong arms. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked up into the smirking face of Jack.

"I knew yeh'd fall fer me," he grinned. (ha ha, pun)

Marina's eyes were wide and she tried to think of something to say, a response. Thankfully she was saved by the appearance of Elizabeth and Uncle Weatherby. James soon followed them.

The sight they saw must have been relatively amusing, since they started to laugh. Will hurriedly climbed down the mast and Marina continued to gape like a fish out of water in Jack's arms. Jack seemed to have no problem with what was going on.

"Is this something we should have seen?" Elizabeth inquired, amused.

"Marina, what are you doing?" Weatherby inquired, tilting his head slightly and observing his niece.

Snapping out of her stupor, she slowly looked back at Jack. A slight blush on her face, she inquired, "Would you be so kind as to let me down?"

Jack obliged, and set her on her feet.

It seemed, again, that Jack had saved her life. "Thank you, Jack," she mumbled, offering him a friendly smile.

"I get a smile?" Jack grinned, taking off his hat and sweeping into a grand bow, "you're quite welcome, m'lady. If savin' yer life gets me clemency _and_ gets yeh inteh me arms, it's my pleasure."

This time, instead of giving him a biting retort, Marina let out a small laugh. She shook her head and walked back to the edge of the ship, scanning the horizon. Jack watched her for a moment, before returning to the wheel.

Elizabeth saw this little interaction and laughed to herself. "I knew it," she whispered.

"Knew what?" Will inquired, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Elizabeth only pointed at Jack and Marina with a grin. Will responded with a knowing grin of his own, before kissing her forehead.

Elizabeth approached her cousin and said, "So, what exactly happened?"

"Will wanted me to make sure the rope around the mast was secure because he was going to climb and fix it..."

"No, I mean between you and Jack," Elizabeth answered, laughing.

"What? Nothing!" Marina answered, sounded offended at the ludicrous, _is it so ludicrous?_, question.

"Oh, I just thought you looked ... comfortable in his arms, is all," Elizabeth said.

"No," Marina responded, "he – well, he just – I just he just – caught me."

Elizabeth nodded, unconvinced and walked off.

Marina looked down at the water and saw a group of dolphins following the ship. She laughed slightly and watched as they shot out in front of the ship and out further into the ocean. She looked back at Jack and smiled genuinely at him, just glad to be out on the ocean, free, but not because she was on a ship with Jack Sparrow. No, that wasn't why she was glad to be here. It was _definitely not_ why she was glad to be out here. He grinned back and winked roguishly.

Marina rolled her eyes, but smiled.

Suddenly, a cannonball splashed deeply in the water a few feet from where Marina was standing, effectively covering her in water. Jack looked behind the ship. Another one was approaching them. _The Unyielding Storm._

"Bugger," he said simply.


	7. A Fight As Bad As Cannonfire

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean, _Captain Jack, Will, or Norrington. criesBut maybe someday I will...

A/N: I'm SO sorry I haven't written forever! With school and work... gah! Well, if you're still reading, here's the next installment!

POTC4ever: I'm glad you like the story:)

Skystrike26: I love Jack too. I even have a shirt that says so. Glad you like the story. :)

Noyesgirl: Glad you like it and the fluffy scene. This scene won't be so fluffy. :)

Thorn-the-Fastidious-Witch: I'm sorry I take forever to update. I just hope that AK-47 isn't loaded, lol.:)

Princess Diana: I'm glad you liked it. I love when he says bugger too. I've got another line from the first one in here too. :)

Dartpatches: You're right about the ship name. I messed it up, but it's still the Unyielding Fog. Glad you like the story. I wish I was living this one. :)

Audra Kaiba: Glad you liked it so much. :)

yourdarkestsecret13861: Glad you think its great. I don't know if Hunt will get her or not ... :)

Oh yeah, just a little survey. Any Barbossa fans out there?

Chapter Seven: A Fight As Bad As Cannonfire

The moment Marina saw _the Unyielding Fog_, her heart seemed to fall completely out of her chest. She didn't know what to do. Frantically, she looked around, trying to find somewhere where she could hide.

Jack turned around and saw Marina's terrified actions. He growled when he turned back to Hunt's ship, his eyes burning with a hatred that he didn't expect to come from him.

_I'll show them who they're dealin' wiv, _he thought furiously.

"Jack!" Marina screamed.

Jack turned only to find himself being sent forward by a cannon slamming into the ship mere inches from him. He landed a few feet away in a heap, letting out a slight groan.

Marina ran up to him and knelt beside him. "Are you all right?!" she exclaimed.

She helped Jack sit up and he let out a furious, "Stop blowin' holes in me ship!!!" (sorry, I had to throw that in)

"Obviously you've dealt with this kind of thing before," Marina noted.

"Too many times to count, love," Jack answered, before struggling to his feet.

"Jack," Marina said seriously, "what are we going to do? We have six people and Hunt is gaining on us."

"Of that, love, I am well aware," Jack answered easily, returning to the wheel nonchalantly, "and of sticky situations, I am the Master of Escape."

"I thought you were Captain Jack Sparrow," Marina retorted, smirking.

"Ta," Jack responded, giving the wheel a few hard turns to the right. Marina grabbed onto the railing of the steps – she had been on her way to Jack's side ... for no reason in particular, mind you – and Will, Elizabeth, James, and Uncle Weatherby, well, they toppled back down the steps they had been coming up from.

Now, _the Black Pearl_ was facing _the Unyielding Fog_.

Marina climbed the steps and now stood a few feet away from Jack. "What are we going to do?" she inquired anxiously.

Jack raised an eyebrow in thought and weighed the possibilities. They really didn't have enough man – er, people – power, so fighting really wasn't an option. The cannons were really all they could use for the moment. A good hit to one of the ships main parts...

"Jack?" Marina inquired again. Despite only knowing Jack for, what?, a day or so, she was getting exceptionally good at reading his face. And obviously, he had just come up with a brilliant plan. And frankly, with Hunt so close, she was relatively anxious to hear it.

Jack glanced back to the steps where the others were unsteadily making their way back up. "While your down there, ready the cannons," he stated, his eyes never leaving the ship before him, "I want as many cannons as you can load and I want 'em loaded now. We don't 'ave much time. They need to be aimed at two things. The hull and the mainmast. Savvy?"

Furious, Will and James stumbled back down the steps to prepare the cannons for attack. Jack now faced _the Unyielding Fog _with a look of pure determination on his face.

On _the Unyielding Fog, _Captain Hunt raised his telescope and ran it over the deck of _the Black Pearl_. It was empty, save for Sparrow and Marina. They were standing beside each other at the ship's helm, staring steadily at his ship.

Smirking, Hunt muttered, "So, Mari, yeh go on a ship with the cap'n an' that's all? What's in yer head, lassie? Not to worry, though, I'll get yeh back. And, with Sparrow there, I'll be killin' two birds wif one stone." He laughed maliciously.

He turned to his crew and bellowed, "I want yeh all to be ready to board tha' ship! There are two things that Sparrow has that I want. And I'll get 'em."

Marina could hear James and Will preparing the cannons below deck. Elizabeth and Weatherby – deciding they were really quite useless to the cannon-loading – returned to the deck. They saw Jack and Marina standing side-by-side, facing the threat together.

"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed, climbing the steps and approaching the pirate captain, "whatever it is that you took, why don't you give it back? Maybe that's all he wants."

"What are you talking about?" Marina inquired slowly, her gaze turning to Jack, who shifted uneasily under her eyes.

"You didn't tell her?!" Elizabeth gasped, before saying quickly, "well, nevermind then. I'll just go." She left the two alone.

"What did you take, Jack?" Marina inquired slowly, with a tone that stated quite plainly, 'you had better tell me or there will be more than Hunt after you'.

"It's nothin', love," Jack said, smiling charmingly, "I didn't take anything. I think yer cousin's gone off the deep end. Yes. She'd better get her 'ead checked out, love."

"Jack," Marina said, her voice etched with an annoyed warning.

Jack looked up at the sky, a pressured look on his face. He then looked back to Marina. "It's nothin'," he repeated.

Marina marched up to Jack and said, "You took something. From Hunt. And it's obviously something he wants back. So you had better tell me what it is Jack or so help me you will get more than a slap on the face."

Jack grinned cheekily, suavely inquired, "And what would that be, love?"

Marina stared steadily at him.

Under pressure from her – _I think she needs te lose some o' her anger or I'll be a very un'appy pirate_ – Jack cracked. And he never cracked. "It's a map, all righ', love?" he inquired.

"A map?" Marina repeated, wounded, "so you said you could protect us when you really couldn't?"

"Love ..., " Jack began.

"You knew Hunt would come after you and you still took us," Marina continued, staring disgustedly and sadly at Jack, "did he tell you that you would get off easily if you brought me to him?"

"Love, it's nothin' like that," Jack answered fiercely.

As the discussion heated up, more cannonballs were shot towards _the Pearl_. But neither Jack nor Marina took notice.

"You said the map is nothing and now you say this is nothing?" Marina retorted, "how can I trust you Jack?"

"I never said yeh could trust me, love," Jack responded pointedly.

"Jack the cannons are ready!" Will exclaimed from below deck.

Jack looked at the wounded Marina before bellowing, "FIRE!"

James and Will did as they were told, sending a volley of cannonballs at the opposing ship.

Jack watched as the cannonballs flew over the water and slammed into _the Fog_. Marina scowled viciously at Jack, before spinning around and racing across the deck, blinded by tears. Why did she care so much?

Jack spun around and watched her. "Marina!" he shouted, prepared to follow her. Why did he care so much?

The sound of _the Fog's _mast cracking caught Jack's attention and he returned his gaze to the destruction of the ship. Grinning, he turned the wheel hard to the left, causing everyone but himself to go flying again.

He heard Marina groan and turned. He saw that she had slammed into the side of the ship. Moving to help her, he stopped when a blade was pressed to his throat. His wide eyes moved to the left and he saw a pirate – one of Hunt's pirates – smirking nastily at him.

"Don't move, _Cap'n_," he spat.

"'Ello, Mari."

Jack's brow fell into a deep scowl as he watched Hunt approach Marina. He hated the way Marina looked like a cornered cat.

Eyes wide, she stared up at Hunt, who was calmly approaching her. She went to run, but he immediately removed his sword from his sheath.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mari," Hunt stated, grinning, "cuz honestly, yer not on me good side at the moment."

"Was I ever?" she spat back.

Hunt smirked and called, "Bring me the map."

The pirate that had his sword at Jack's neck inquired, "Map?"

Jack looked from Hunt to Marina. Hunt's sword was very close to her and she didn't seem very stable at the moment.

"If yeh don't give me the map, yeh'll find Mari in the hands of Davey Jones," Hunt grinned.

Jack grudgingly handed the map – hidden under his hat – to the pirate. "I got it, Cap'n!" the pirate cried excitedly.

"Excellent," Hunt replied.

A few more pirates came up from below deck, their swords pointed Will, James, Elizabeth, and Weatherby. They were all very surprised and made no effort to fight.

"Well, Mari, it's time for us to go," Hunt grinned. He turned – causing everyone to do the same – and saw _the Fog_ sail up to them.

The pirate with Jack slammed the hilt of his sword into his head. Jack crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Hunt grabbed Marina around the waist and his pirates all ran to their ship.

Within minutes, the ship was sailing away, along with Marina.

Elizabeth and Will raced up to Jack and shook him awake. "Where's Marina?" he inquired groggily.

"Hunt has her," Elizabeth answered.

"We're goin' after 'im then," Jack stated resolutely.

"But we don't know where we're going," James stated as he approached them all.

"You forget," Jack growled, irritated as his eyes burned holes into _the Fog_, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

As Hunt shoved Marina into the Captain's Quarters and locked the door, he grinned. He had gotten both things that Sparrow had that he wanted. He strode up to the wheel and said, "Set a course for _Isle de Noir._"

Marina stared around her in terror, panic seizing her. She was in the hands of the deadliest man alive. And she could do nothing about it.


	8. Rescue Plan

A/N: I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! My computer has been stupid and all malfunction-y. I hope you're all still reading the story. To all of those who reviewed, thanks a lot.

Chapter Eight: New Course

Jack's eyes never moved, never blinked. His jaw was set and his brow fixed in a scowl. Will and Elizabeth just watched him from the deck a few feet away. They exchanged concerned looks.

"Jack, you _must_ tell us how you're going to rescue Marina," Elizabeth stated firmly, "if we're involved in this plan, we must know what's going on."

"Yes, and how do you know where you're going?" Will inquired curiously, "you gave Hunt the map."

"I gave Hunt _a_ map, yes," Jack stated, his eyes remaining fixed on the ocean.

"You didn't give Hunt the map he wanted?" Will inquired.

"I gave Hunt _a_ map that he _will_ want, once he figures out what exactly it leads to," was Jack's answer.

Captain Joshua Hunt studied the map in his hands with a furrowed brow. This wasn't the map to _Isle de Noir_! There was no sign on the map of where it led to. Sparrow gave him false map!

Boiling with anger, Hunt turned to Marina and forcefully spat, "Over here, now!"

Not wanting to go to him, but having no choice, Marina slowly made her way to her nightmare.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her the rest of the way, keeping a firm grip around her waist. "What is this?!" he inquired.

Biting back the retort '_now how should I know?_', Marina shakily studied the map. Her eyes widened and she grabbed the map out of Hunt's hand. She looked over it again and again with wide eyes.

Hunt smirked widely and inquired, "Know it, Mari?"

Slowly and disbelievingly, Marina nodded in confirmation. "I do," she stated.

"Well where's it to, girl?" Hunt inquired impatiently.

"It's not to _Isle de Noir_," Marina stated, "but to _Isle de Muerta_."

Hunt greedily stared at the map and said, "Really now? Yer not lyin' teh me love?"

"Why should I lie about something like that?" Marina inquired, insulted, "my grandfather had a map just like that and it led to _Isle de Muerta_. He had it hanging up on his ship for the longest time." There was a time when Marina and her grandfather had been very close. But he had committed one of the greatest betrayals in piracy. Yes, her grandfather had been a pirate. A mutinous pirate.

Hunt called for his first mate, Briggs, and handed him the map. "Set a course for _Isle de Muerta_, Mr. Briggs."

"What about the curse, Captain?" Briggs inquired nervously.

"Fool," Hunt hissed, "I don' believe in some silly curse. I wan' that treasure."

"Aye, Cap'n," Briggs nodded and returned to the helm.

"Maybe I can find yeh a nice weddin' present," Hunt stated to Marina, walking away.

Marina's eyes widened and she regarded Hunt carefully. Her eyes were disbelieving and suspicious. He couldn't be saying what she thought he was saying.

"Oh, aye, Mari," Hunt smirked, "yer mine."

"Oh, Jack," Marina looked out over the ocean, her brow furrowed in distress.

"_Isle de Muerta_?!" Norrington exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Aye," Jack said calmly.

"But if we go there and they get the cursed treasure they'll be unstoppable," Elizabeth stated as if Jack were insane or deaf.

Jack winced and covered one ear. "Thank you, lass, for that," he said sarcastically, "and yes, if they get the treasure they'll be unstoppable. But if _we_ get someone who's under the curse as well."

"Jack, I don't understand," Elizabeth sighed.

"I do," Will stated, glaring at Jack, "and what makes you think he'll help us?"

"'Cuz he's got as much staked in this as I ... we ... do," Jack answered, covering his mistake quickly.

Weatherby stared helplessly at the young people, utterly confused. He took of his wig and sat heavily down on a barrel. He scratched his bare head in confusion.

Elizabeth's eyes widened, "You're not talking about ...?"

_Ha ha!!! Cliffy! Sorry, I had to do it! Can ya guess who's the cursed one that can help them? Probably. I'll be updating more often now. Please review._


	9. Musings and Startling Discoveries

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! The mystery man is revealed in this one! YAY!! But, just so you know, I do not own POTC or Jack (sobs), Will (sobs), or Norrington (sobs again).

Chapter Nine:

The night sky was dark and calm. The moon shone brightly over the ocean, making the water sparkle like the sky did with the stars.For once that day, Marina felt calm, watching the rhythmic motions of the waves. Her eyes weren't really focused on anything in particular as her thoughts strayed to her captivity. She thought she had been rid of Hunt for good and yet, _somehow_, he had found her. She didn't quite understand how he did it - she told no one where she was going. But somehow he had done it. He found her.

Shaking her head, she decided that she didn't really want to think about Hunt anymore. Her thoughts then strayed to Jack. The infamous pirate was nothing like she thought he would be. He was nicer, funnier, than she expected. And he was very handsome. Not that other pirates weren't - Hunt was amazingly handsome. But Jack was ... Jack.

Marina smiled slightly. She had seen the fire in his eyes when she was cornered by Hunt. And she had a pretty good feeling that Jack would be there to rescue her.

"He's a shifty one."

Marina's smile immediately turned into a harsh scowl. She turned to Hunt and nodded curtly.

"You're friend," he continued, stalking towards her and leaning against the ship's railing, "Sparrow. He's clever."

"More than you, I'm afraid," Marina spat.

"What's made yeh so harsh to me, love?" Hunt smirked, watching her through sparkling emerald eyes.

Marina spun towards him and said, "_Never _speak to me again."

"That's gonna be kinda hard to do, love, when we're married," Hunt said, pouting slightly.

"Well, we won't be married, so it shouldn't be that hard to do," Marina retorted, turning from him and entering the Captain's Quarters.

Hunt grinned and began to follow her, his intent clear.

But Marina slammed the door shut and locked it swiftly. Hunt pounded on the door and shouted, "Mari, open this bloody door!"

"Sorry, what was that?" she laughed and went to the bed and slept.

"Barbossa?!?!" Elizabeth shrieked.

"Lass, you really need to stop doin' that," Jack scowled, shaking his head as his ears were still ringing.

"You seriously think Barbossa will help us get Miss MacCleary back?" Norrington inquired skeptically.

"I don't _think_, mate," Jack stated, grinning, "I _know_."

"What makes you so sure that he will?" Weatherby questioned.

Jack regarded him curiously and replied obviously, "What makes you so sure that he won't?"

"What does he have at stake in this?" Will inquired.

"I told yeh, mate, weren't yeh bloody listenin'?" Jack inquired, "the same thing we do. Marina."

"We're here, Cap'n!" Briggs exclaimed as dawn broke over the water.

Hunt was mad. He was beyond mad. Having to sleep in the crow's nest had him boiling. _Oh, just wait till you get outta there, Mari_, he thought viciously. He stalked towards his own cabin and pounded on the door.

Marina opened the door and yawned slightly. She smiled and said brightly, "How was your night, Joshua?"

Hunt just scowled and grabbed her arm. "You're comin' wiv me!" He pulled her towards the rowboat.

"Really," she inquired innocently, "how was your sleep?"


	10. Isle de Muerta, Part One

A/N: Wow! Two updates in one day! Well, I just thought I'd make a longer chapter this time, since the last two were kinda short. Well, here we go! I own nothing! YAY! Oh, by the way, this is kinda going between _Curse of the Black Pearl_ and _Dead Man's Chest_, so the way one of our pirate buddies (aka Barbossa) comes back to life is a little different. He's just so cool that I had to get him in the story somehow. Oooh, and how does he know Marina? Oooohhh... Okay, onto the wonderful world of pirates!

Chapter Ten: _Isle de Muerta, _Part One

Marina sat beside Hunt in the tiny rowboat that Briggs was rowing. She ignored the man beside her and he berated her and belittled her for locking him out of his _own_ quarters the night before. She just worried about the fact that they were at _Isle de Muerta_, where the cursed treasure of Cortez lay inside. Besides being completely rich by getting all of the treasure _aside_ from the cursed Aztec gold, Hunt would be be invincible, he could do whatever he wanted! Why would Jack give him that opportunity?! She would have slap him the next time she saw him.

As the forboding entrance to the cave drew nearer and nearer, fog was weaving in between everyone and everything in sight. They passed the masts of shipwrecks that lurked below. Risking a look below, she watched with wide eyes as millions - or what seemed like it - of sharks did their own weaving through the broken and splintered pieces of wood of what used to be magnificent ships. Looking back at the cave, she gasped at the fact that they were now entering the darkness.

Hunt lit a lantern and hung it on the front of the small boat. Briggs continued rowing down a small and narrow stream deeper and deeper into the cave. Pieces of gold and skeletons of unfortunate pirates lined the shores on either side of the water. Hunt greedily grabbed up any piece of gold that tickled his fancy. He even grabbed a few necklaces lined with rubies or pearls and shoved them at Marina. Rolling her eyes, she dropped the stolen goods on the bottom of the rowboat.

"Yer right, love, there's prolly somethin' better deeper in the cave," Hunt chuckled as he continued to take more and more gold and jewels.

Marina just rolled her eyes. Was that all pirates thought of? Treasure? _I'm sure even Jack has an adoration for treasure_, she thought, _but I'm sure no one has as much of a love of treasure than Hunt._

As the rowboat went deeper into the cave, it didn't get darker, as they all expected, but lighter. Briggs brought the boat up to the shore when the stream got too small for it to continue on. Hunt immediately jumped out of the boat, grabbed Marina's arm, and led her through the lighter cave.

"Could you let me go, Joshua?" Marina inquired, yanking her arm from him, fed up, "I am perfectly capable of walking and haven't tried to escape you yet, have I?"

"I suppose yer right, love," Hunt stated, removing his gun and pointing it at her, "but yer first."

Marina scowled at Hunt and, as she passed him, hissed, "Don't call me 'love'."

"Oh, I'm sorry, _love_," Hunt pouted mockingly, "is that right reserved fer Sparrow?"

Marina rounded on him and growled, "As a matter of fact, yes it is."

Hunt laughed and said, "Yer still so fiery. Now get movin'." He pressed the gun into her back and she hurriedly began making her way over rocks and disgarded treasure.

They finally reached a large cavern and Hunt grinned madly as he surveyed the treasure-laden room. It was packed with all sorts of valuables that he could take and barter and do whatever he liked with. But when his eyes landed on the enormous treasure chest in the center of the cavern upon a large stone, his eyes glinted with greed.

Marina looked from Hunt to the chest and back. She rolled her eyes slightly.

"Cap'n," Briggs gasped, "it's Cortez's gold!"

"I know that, yeh idiot," Hunt scowled and strode forward. He reached the chest and shoved the lid off. He surveyed the glinting and shimmering skulls on each piece of gold as if it were food and he had been starving for months. He reached down and picked up one piece of gold. He looked at his skin and laughed pointedly at Briggs, "I told yeh there's no curse."

"It only happens at night," Marina muttered to herself, to which Briggs nodded, "Aye it does."

But Hunt didn't hear them and pocketed a coin of the treasure, just to say he had it, and continued on through the cavern. Deciding that there wasn't much else to do, Marina decided to follow en suite and roam about the cavern. She approached a large rock formation and saw what looked like a boot from behind it.

Slowly and somewhat hesitantly, she approached it. _Oh, I hope it's not a skeleton,_ she thought, _no, I hope it's not decomposing. Yes, that would be far worse._ But she didn't stop. She continued towards it and now she could see the legs. But she stopped in her tracks when one of the legs moved. With wide eyes, she watched as it was pulled up and an arm - neither skeletal nor decomposing - rested on the knee.

"H-hello?" she called anxiously.

The body - for there was a full body - jumped up and came swiftly from behind the rock. A tall, older man with an enormous black hat with a large feather on it, gray eyes, and foul teeth appeared. As soon as Marina saw him, her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted.

The man regarded her with surprise and recognition. He walked towards her, muttering in disbelief, "Marina?"

Hunt, hearing the commotion, turned towards them and saw Marina on the ground and this stranger approaching her. Protecting his prize, Hunt whipped out his pistol and aimed it at the man. "Who are yeh?" he called, "and step away from her."

The man gave Hunt a 'do you really expect me to be frightened?' look as he said, "Put that thing away, lad. It won't work anyway."

"Oh?" Hunt clicked the safety off and shot the man, who didn't move at all, or even flinch.

"Who are you?" Hunt inquired in awe.

"I'm Captain Barbossa," the man grinned as a monkey hopped on his shoulder.


	11. Isle de Muerta, Part Two

A/N: Thanks for all of the great reviews! I'm glad you all like the story. If you like this story and Norrington, I suggest you read my other Pirates story. lol. Here's some propaganda - it's great! lol. If you are interested in reading it, it's called _Refuge_.

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING:(_

Chapter Eleven: _Isle de Muerta, _Part Two

Hunt stared in awe of Barbossa as Marina remained lifeless on the ground. "Cap'n _Barbossa?_" Hunt questioned disbelievingly, "_the_ Cap'n Barbossa?"

"What part did yeh not understand o' that?" Barbossa inquired with a smirk, glancing at Marina with a soft look in his usually hard eyes. She looked so much older than the last time he saw her. And her reaction to him - he couldn't hold back a slight grin. That was exactly what he expected from her.

"Oh I understood it," Hunt answered, "just didn't expect it. Now, Cap'n, if yeh don' mind, I think I'll be takin' me lass with me." Hunt began to approach Marina, but Barbossa whipped out his pistol and aimed it at Hunt.

"I don't think so," Barbossa smirked, "cuz if yeh tried to, I'd have teh put one o' these nice little bullets through yer thick skull."

"What's she to you?" Hunt questioned casually, "listen, if yeh let me take her back teh me ship and I'll let yeh come, too. I'm guessin' yeh were left here by Sparrow after that incident wiv th' treasure. He's after her, too, by the way. I'm doin' me best teh protect her." He contorted his face to look very pleading, hoping to get this crazy old man to believe him.

"That so?" Barbossa feigned surprise, "well, best be gettin' her outta here, then."

Hunt smirked and began to approach Barbossa and Marina, who was beginning to stir. But Barbossa raised his pistol again and aimed it at Hunt again.

"I didn' say she was gettin' outta here with you, now did I?" he smirked, "what makes you think that I can trust her with you? Fer all I know, _you're_ kidnapping her. I know fer a fact that this particular lass _hates_ pirates. An unfortunate incident happened before with one. Yeh know," he said suddenly, "you look awfully familiar."

"I do, do I?" Hunt questioned, "well, I'll have yeh know she happens to trust me. I'm protectin' her from Sparrow. Didn' yeh hear me?"

"I heard yeh," Barbossa answered, "but I also know that Sparrow's too nice of a pirate to kidnap this girl fer no reason. That is the exact reason I decided to mutiny him for."

Marina groggily sat up and winced as she massaged the back of her head. She hadn't expected to faint. However, she also wasn't expecting to see Captain Hector Barbossa again either.

"It's good teh see you again, Marina," Barbossa smiled genuinely at the young woman as he helped her stand. Marina smiled brightly up at Barbossa and hugged him tightly, to which he smiled and returned the hug. Hunt and Briggs exchanged surprised and curious looks.

"What the bloody hell is goin' on here?" Hunt growled, annoyed and fed up.

Barbossa let out a slight chuckle at the vicious death glare Marina sent Hunt. "None of your business, Joshua," she spat.

Barbossa's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed when he looked at Hunt. "Did yeh just say 'Joshua', love?" he inquired in a deadly calm whisper to Marina, "as in that bloody murderer that yeh were in love with? The one that killed yer father? _That_ Joshua?"

"Yes," Marina said, scowling contemptuously at Hunt, "_that_ Joshua."

"That makes everything different, now," Barbossa said, raising his pistol and shooting Hunt in the heart.

Marina gasped as Hunt stumbled backwards, sputtering and coughing. He tripped over a pile of gold and fell backwards. He stopped moving.

Barbossa turned his gun to Briggs and taunted, "Would yeh like one, too?" Briggs looked green and stumbled back out of the cavern. His shouts for back-up and the fact that the captain was dead echoed through the cave.

Marina hugged Barbossa again. "It's wonderful to see you again," she smiled.

"I thought yeh hated pirates?" the old pirate questioned.

"There's only two I trust," Marina answered as she approached Hunt to make sure he was dead.

"Two?" Barbossa questioned, "well, I'm assumin' I'm one. But who's the other?"

Marina didn't have a chance to respond.Hunt was instantly on his feet with his gun pointed at her head and his arm around her neck. "I can tell yeh it's not me," he chuckled madly.

Barbossa regarded Hunt with a stunned look on his face. He looked at Marina for an answer and she choked out, "I forgot. He took a piece of the treasure! He can't die!"

"An' as soon as Briggs gets back, you'll be dead, old man," Hunt grinned before observing his gunshot wound, "I like this curse."

Barbossa stood, staring at Marina and Hunt with a defeated look on his face. There was no way to get Hunt to fight without harming Marina in the process. And that's something he wouldn't do. Ever.

But suddenly, Hunt's eyes rolled back in his head as an oar fell down over his head. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Fortunately, _I'm_ the other pirate that Marina trusts."

Marina gasped and threw her arms around the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow. Her heart filled with joy. "I knew you'd come for me," she whispered in his ear.

Jack grinned and answered, "I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow, love." He then smirked at Barbossa, who was regarding him with a forced smile.

"Good teh see yeh, Jack," Barbossa answered.

"Can't say the same," Jack answered loftily, "but I suggest we get out of here before: one, he wakes up, or two: that other fella wakes up an' gets the rest o' Hunt's crew."

"Good idea," Marina answered, "how did you get in?" Barbossa and Jack led her through the cave - but not the way she came in. "How did Hunt's crew not see you?"

"How many times do I have teh tell yeh, love?" Jack grinned, "I'm..."

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Barbossa said shortly, "we know."

Suddenly, though, a loud clatter came from the entrance of the cavern. They all turned their heads and they instantly knew it was Hunt's crew.

"What do we do?" Marina inquired, "we can't fight all of them."

"Where's the whelp when you need him?" Jack inquired to himself.

"Take Marina and go," Barbossa said, "I'll hold them off."

Jack began to pull Marina, but she hesitated. Barbossa saw this and said with a reassuring smile, "I can't die, love. Remember?"

Sighing, Marina hugged him once more and then ran with Jack, who had been impatiently tugging her along. They could hear Barbossa laughing madly as he met with Hunt's crew.

"That man's crazy," Jack said with a slight smirk, "that's why he was on me crew." He and Marina sneaked out of the cave through the back entrance, which only Barbossa, Jack, and Bootstrap Bill Turner knew about. They did make it, after all.

Waiting in it's dark splendor was _the Black Pearl_ and Marina couldn't be happier as Jack rowed a small boat towards the ship. She couldn't help but think of it as ... home. She only wished Barbossa could be there.

As the commodore and the governor helped Marina and Jack onto _the Pearl_, Marina cast a glance back at the cave. Will set the ship in motion and, as Jack placed his arm around her waist, Marina said, "The first time I get to see my grandfather in years and I lose him all over again."

"Yeh can't get rid of me that easy."

Everyone spun and there, Marina's grandfather, Captain Barbossa, was climbing onto _the Pearl_. Marina smiled slightly. For once in this crazy adventure, she was completely happy.


	12. My Bed and a New Plan

A/N: Thanks for all of the great reviews! I'm glad you liked it! This chapter is kinda boring, no real point. But there's Jack/Mari fluff. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, especially Jack, James, or Will which makes me extremely sad. But I do own Marina, Hunt and Hunt's crew. Huzzah!

Chapter Twelve: _My _Bed and a New Plan

After such an amazingly insane fiasco, Marina, desperately in need of sleep, stumbled through the door to the Captain's Quarters. She dropped on the bed. Tiredly, she thought, _I really should be on deck. They all came to save me and I should be thanking them... thanking Jack. But, I'm just so tired._ Within minutes, she was asleep.

On deck, Barbossa was surrounded. It was obvious none of them trusted the once-cursed pirate. He had his hands raised slightly.

"Listen teh me, Barbossa," Jack stated firmly, "there are six people on this ship who could easily overpower you ... okay, maybe just three ... if you step outta line. Yer only here cuz of Marina, so yer walkin' a thin line."

Barbossa smirked and said, "If I didn' know any better, Jack, I'd say you were in love with my granddaughter."

No matter how many times it was said, James, Will, Elizabeth, and Weatherby could not help but express their surprise and bewilderment at the fact that Marina and Barbossa were so closely related. Even the Swanns, who were her own blood, had no idea of such a connection. Perhaps they had never been told because he was, in fact, a pirate.

But the four looked interestedly at Jack, wondering what, exactly, his response to this would be. Jack's eyes shifted back and forth and they could almost hear him trying to think of a way to get out of that.

"No matter, I'll be a good little pirate and do as the _Captain_ says," Barbossa chuckled.

Jack just scowled, but was glad to be off the topic of Marina. "Good," he snapped.

"Where _is_ Marina?" her cousin inquired, looking around.

They all began looking around, until James spotted the open door to Jack's quarters. He smirked and said, "I believe she _did_ say something about being tired."

Jack scowled, "The little vixen stole my bed."

"I think I'll follow her example," Elizabeth yawned, heading below deck. Will nodded and he and Weatherby followed en suite. James walked down the stairs below deck. And Barbossa disappeared somewhere.

"What about my bed?!" Jack whined, before sighing, throwing his hands in the air and entering his quarters. He glanced down at Marina, who was sleeping in his bed, with a slight smile. But he instantly shook his head and scowled, mumbling, "_My_ bed." With an annoyed sigh, he sat down at his desk and studied his maps. They needed a plan.

He tapped his finger against his chin and thought. He glanced down at the scattered maps on his desk and smirked as one came into view. _Isle de Noir_.

Dangerous. Tricky. Treacherous. He smirked. That just might be how they could get out of this sticky situation. He studied the map. It wasn't that far off - maybe a day away. If they could stay ahead of Hunt's ship, they would get there in no time. He took out his compass. They would need a heading, of course. He lifted the lid and watched the arrow spin around. It landed directly to the west of him. He looked over and saw that it was pointed at Marina.

His eyes widened and he shook the compass. It landed on her again. He jumped to his feet, hesitated, and then ran swiftly out of the room. This caused Marina to groggily open her eyes.

"Jack?" she mumbled, getting out of his bed and following him onto the deck. She saw him standing at the ship's wheel, violently shaking his compass. She laughed slightly as she approached him, causing him to turn around.

"Marina!" he exclaimed.

"Jack!" she mimicked with a smile.

They stood there for a moment, before she ran up and hugged him tightly.

"Jack, I was so worried that Hunt might..." she said into his chest.

"Love," Jack stroked her hair, "I can't hear a word yeh just said."

She laughed and looked up at him. "Sorry," she whispered, embarrassed that she had thrown herself on him, and tried to pull away. But Jack's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Don't be," Jack answered, leaning down towards her.

She closed her eyes, waiting with baited breath. He was going to kiss her!

"Ahem!"

Jack and Marina jumped apart and looked up at the crow's nest, where Barbossa was laughing loudly.

"Good night, Jack," Marina whispered, blushing, hurrying back to Jack's room.

Jack scowled up at Barbossa before returning to his compass. It just pointed back at his room. He then looked up at Barbossa with a grin. "Hey, mate, get down here."

Curious, Barbossa made his way down to Jack, the monkey sitting on his shoulder. "Aye?" he inquired.

"Take this," Jack handed the compass to him, "you want to go to _Isle de Noir_ to help Mari, right?"

Barbossa looked at the compass and watched as it pointed somewhere in the East.

Jack smirked triumphantly and said, "We have our heading!"

"Just curious, Jack," Barbossa grinned, "where did it point when you had it?" Knowing the answer from Jack's silence, he laughed loudly again and returned to the crow's nest. "Tell me when yeh need a rest, Jack, I'll take the wheel." It was almost like the old days. Except he had mutineed the captain.


	13. Girl Talk, Guy Talk

Hey guys, I am SOOO sorry I haven't updated this in such a long time but I seriously haven't had the time. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hope you all still want to read this. I OWN NOTHING! Except Marina and Captain Hunt.

Chapter Thirteen: Girl Talk, Guy Talk

Marina had slept deeply, without dreams or nightmares of her experience with Hunt. She had just slept. And she planned on sleeping throughout most of the morning, unconsciously of course. But _someone_ thought it would be a great time to chat. A slight bouncing on the end of her bed caused Marina to groggily open her eyes. She scowled deeply at her cousin; "After all I've gone through, I can't get a little sleep?"

Elizabeth laughed and replied casually, "Well, you _have_ slept for about ten hours straight and you're in a certain captain's bed. Which, I might add, he was a trifle mad about last night."

Marina shot up and blushed deeply. She hadn't even thought about taking Jack's bed. She just wanted sleep...; "Where did he sleep last night, Lizzie?"

"I don't think he got much sleep," Elizabeth laughed again, offering her cousin a piece of bread and an apple. Marina ate quickly, she didn't realize how hungry she really was. "Goodness," Elizabeth laughed, surprised, "didn't Hunt feed you anything on that ship?"

Marina froze in mid-chew and Elizabeth immediately stopped laughing, "I'm sorry, Mari. I didn't think."

"It's okay," Marina swallowed the bread rather thickly.

Elizabeth was silent, before hesitantly inquiring, "Did he ... do anything...?"

"No," Marina said quickly, relieved that her once-beloved hadn't been able to touch her, "I made sure of that. I was so scared and I just wanted to be back with ..."

"Jack," Elizabeth had a smirk on her face.

Marina looked up at her cousin, startled. _What made her think that? It isn't as though I'm in love with Jack Sparrow..._ Her eyebrows shot up. "What made you say that, Lizzie?" she tried to sound aloof, but had to admit - to herself at least - that that was exactly what she had been thinking of. In her mind, she had been thinking, _I just wanted to be back with Jack_. 'In his arms' could also be affixed to that statement in all honesty. But Marina had yet to realize it.

"It is quite obvious, Mari," Elizabeth replied, "can't you see it? Or are you as blind as Oedipus?"

"No, I am not," Marina snapped, but her curiosity could not be quelched, "what is so obvious?" She needed to know. Was it herself? Or Jack...?

"Your feelings for Jack," Elizabeth replied nonchalantly, though she watched her cousin closely for her reaction. She wasn't disappointed. Marina's eyes widened slightly and a blush sprouted on her pale cheeks. "And his for you." This reaction was even better. Marina's mouth dropped open and her face and neck turned a bright red color.

"What do you mean 'my feelings for Jack'?" she inquired, after a minute of trying to grasp what to say, "and his for me?" She _didn't_ have any feelings for Jack... but she bit her lip as that thought felt wrong to think. Maybe she did...

"Marina, you're in love with Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth replied easily, "and I don't doubt you. Though he can be quite insufferable at times, he's a good man. He's handsome and charming. He has loads of charm..."

"I am not in love with Jack Sparrow!" Marina adamantly replied, "no amount of good qualities he possesses could ever make me..."

"So the fact that whenever you look at him, you're happy means nothing?" Lizzie prodded, "he's a good man, like I said." She stood from the end of the bed, "and I think he would do anything for you. If you knew what he really thought about you ... Just think about the possibility, would you?" She smiled at her cousin and said, "I'll be on deck if you need me."

She left the room and Marina pondered what, exactly, Jack's thoughts on her truly were.

JACKSPARROWJACKSPARROWJACKSPARROWJACKSPARROW

As Elizabeth walked out of the Captain's Quarters, finished with her discussion with Marina, she winked at her husband as she passed him. "It's all yours, my dear," she stated, amused.

Will grinned. He glanced over at the door to the quarters, to make sure Marina wasn't on her way out. He then turned to the wheel, where Jack stood on duty. He approached the captain and inquired, "Jack, could I talk to you?"

"Feel free, William," Jack replied simply, his eyes focused on the ocean. They would be arriving at the first obstacle on their way to _Isle de Noir_ within hours.

"Jack, what would you have done if Hunt had done something to Marina?" Will asked cautiously. Elizabeth knew her cousin's temper and how to broach the subject, but Will's knowledge of Jack's temper was a bit limited. He noticed Jack tense up, and rolled his eyes when the response was, "She means nothin' teh me. 'T'would've been a shame for her family, and her though." But Will's senses were acute; he heard the gruff way in which Jack tried to keep himself composed at the very thought of it.

"Jack, I think you're in love with her," Will blurted. It was so obvious to everyone but them...

"Whelp, do you realize what you're saying?" Jack inquired, glancing at the younger man - _the truth?_, "you're implying that Captain Jack Sparrow falls in love. That does not happen."

"I think it did," Will replied, an amused grin on his face, "and I think you're afraid to admit it. And after what happened with Hunt -" he noted Jack's vicious scowl, "- I'm not surprised that Marina's afraid to admit how she sees you, Jack."

"What do you mean?" Jack inquired curiously. What was Will implying?

"Well, since Marina means nothing to you, it doesn't really matter, does it?" Will stated, "you know, she's a lot prettier than those other women you've been 'acquainted' with." He grinned and walked off.

He found Elizabeth and they stood together along the railing of the ship. They watched, hand-in-hand as Marina exited the Captain's Quarters and looked at Jack. Jack was looking at her as well. They stood like that for a while and Will and Elizabeth smiled at each other, knowingly.

"What did I tell you?" Elizabeth inquired triumphantly, "they really are perfect for each other."


	14. Realization

I'm sooo sorry guys that I haven't updated in a while

I'm sooo sorry guys that I haven't updated in a while! If anyone's still out there, I hope you like this story! Please read and review!

Thanks to inuhime313 and Luna for the reviews for the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_ but if I did, I'd force Orlando Bloom, Johnny Depp, and Jack Davenport to marry me!

A/N: Does anyone want me to continue with this story?

Chapter Fourteen:Realization

_They watched, hand-in-hand as Marina exited the Captain's Quarters and looked at Jack. Jack was looking at her as well. They stood like that for a while and Will and Elizabeth smiled at each other, knowingly._

_"What did I tell you?" Elizabeth inquired triumphantly, "they really are perfect for each other."_

Marina took a deep breath. Could what Elizabeth said really be true? Could Jack have feelings for her? Beyond lust. She rolled her eyes, knowing the stories of the _infamous_ Captain Jack Sparrow in Tortuga. She was about to turn around and return to her – _Jack's actually _– cabin, when she saw the look on his face.

He seemed, well, anxious. The Jack she knew wasn't an anxious person. 

_Maybe he does have feelings for me_, she thought. Still she was hesitant to approach him.

"Marina."

Jack's voice floated over to her in the salty sea air. She found herself walking towards him without thinking. She realized that the deck was now empty, Will and Elizabeth having left them to their privacy.

She stopped just short of him, staring up at him and breathlessly inquiring, "Yes, Jack?"

"I thought we settled it that it's _Captain_, love," Jack approached her, his voice gruff.

"But I prefer to call you Jack," Marina teased, staring up at him intently, wondering what his plan of action was. She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe I don' want yeh to call me Jack," he stated, picking up a strand of her hair and staring at it intently, twirling it slowly around his finger.

"Then what do you want me to call you?" Marina inquired quietly, staring at his lips and wondering if they were as inviting as they looked, "since you don't want me to call you _Jack_ and I refuse to call you _Captain_?"

Jack's free hand snaked its way up her side, causing goosebumps to spread their way all over her. "Whatever it is," he growled, "it'd better mean that you love me." He pulled her to him and kissed her with such passion that Marina was stunned still for a moment.

She had never been kissed like that before. Never. Not even by Hunt. He had said he loved her, but was _this_ what love truly felt like? If it did, she never wanted it to end.

But the expertise that was Jack's mouth brought her to the present and made her respond. There they were, standing on the deck of _the Black Pearl_, kissing as though there were no tomorrow, and neither wanted it to end.

Finally, Marina pulled away from Jack, not wanting to, but with one burning question on her mind, "Did you mean it? Do you love me?"

Jack froze. He turned away from her, a frantic look on his face. Did he?

"Jack?" Marina pleaded. She needed to know. "Jack, I'm not just going to be one of those women that you meet up with in Tortuga, know that now," her temper flared, "I won't be treated like a common…"

Jack turned back to her and pulled her close so quickly that she hardly had time to register what was going on. His face inches from her, he said assuredly, "You won't be."

"How can I be sure?" Marina inquired, frowning, "I'm sure you say that to every woman you meet."

"You aren't just any woman," Jack replied, so sure of what he was saying, "whatever Hunt did to hurt yeh, I'll never do that to you."

Marina's eyes welled up with tears and she hugged Jack so tightly that he had to chuckle, "Yer gonna kill me, love."

Marina hastily let go, babbling apologies, but he held her loosely, but with enough in his grip to tell her he wouldn't let her go. "No need to apologize, love," he chuckled, as he again toyed with her hair, "now, 'bout what you're goin' to call me."

Will and Elizabeth had some how managed to sneak up on the newly formed couple and stood, leaning against the railing.

"Excellent work, love," Will grinned down at his fiancée.

"I think so," Elizabeth smiled up at him, "we talked to them at the perfect moment."

"The opportune moment, lass," Jack stated, resting his hand on Marina's hip.

Will, Elizabeth, and Marina all looked at him confused. "What?" he inquired, paranoid.

"You just called Elizabeth 'lass'," Will stated, raising an eyebrow and smirking, "not 'love'."

Jack's eyes shifted to and fro, and finally landed on Marina, "Oh, well… that's reserved for Mari."

Marina smiled brightly and hugged Jack as her cousin and her fiancé looked on with broad grins on their faces.


	15. The Plan

A/N: Thank you to everyone who wants me to continue with my story! I didn't want to sound rude and I know people can't review if there are no updates, but the previous chapter had no reviews. Kinda disheartening ya know? Anyway, I'm glad you want me to continue with this story because I really wanted to keep going with it! Thanks to: Whatever Makes You Break, savvypirategrl, LegolasGreenleaf.Willizabeth, Natalie-07, and SBMFanatic for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean, _which means I do not own Jack, Will, or James, which thoroughly disheartens me. :'(

Chapter Fifteen:

"_You just called Elizabeth 'lass'," Will stated, raising an eyebrow and smirking, "not 'love'."_

_Jack's eyes shifted to and fro, and finally landed on Marina, "Oh, well… that's reserved for Mari."_

_Marina smiled brightly and hugged Jack as her cousin and her fiancé looked on with broad grins on their faces._

"So," Marina smiled up at Jack, who was at the wheel with his usual, confident smirk, "_Isle de Noir_. What's there?"

"Just an amazingly large and untold amount of treasure," Jack smirked.

"That _is_ all you pirates ever think about, isn't it?" Mari let out a slight, disbelieving laugh, "treasure and what you're going to spend it on?"

"No," Jack replied, smirking down at her and placing a chaste kiss on her lips, "I'm not spending it all on what I used to. Rum, yes, of course, but other than that…"

"None of your little friends then?" Mari inquired, relieved.

"Nope," Jack grinned triumphantly, "proud of me?"

"Exceedingly," Mari laughed.

"And I have not thought about treasure for days," Jack smirked, leaning closer to her but not kissing her just yet, much to her disappointment and his amusement.

"What have you thought about?" Mari boldly inquired, her senses going mad when he put his lips just millimeters from hers.

"You," he replied huskily.

"Me?" Mari repeated, smirking, kissing him. He eagerly kissed her back, still steering the ship without faltering or wavering from course.

"Why are we on a treasure hunt with Hunt right behind us, dare I ask?" Will inquired, an eyebrow raised, as he approached the couple.

Mari pulled away from Jack, embarrassed at being caught with him in such an intimate moment. But by the way Will was unfazed, Mari had the annoying feeling he had caught Jack like this before.

"Well, it's tricky, getting to _Isle de Noir_," Jack replied, annoyed at being interrupted with Marina, "savvy?"Turning back to her, he grinned suavely, "Now, love, where were we?"

"Jack," she whispered, blushing, "Will's right there. And not to mention, everyone else seems to be coming on deck." She wasn't going to provide entertainment for the rest of them; that was certain. Especially when the four out of the five of them were related to her – or soon to be, in Will's case.

Jack looked at the others and pouted, thoroughly disgruntled at being interrupted. Marina giggled and kissed him teasingly, "You look so much less pirate-y when you pout, Jack."

He frowned – annoyed by the teasing kiss and being told he looked less pirate-y – and harrumphed.

"We'll just have to finish this later," Mari stated sweetly, kissing him again and walking over to her cousin.

Jack watched her go. Will smirked and Jack scowled at him.

"What is so amusing, Mr. Turner?" Jack inquired shortly.

"I never thought I'd see the day Jack Sparrow would fall in love," Will continued to smirk and beckoned Elizabeth and Mari over. Jack just scowled viciously at him – Will would never let him live that down, falling in love, that is.

They came, Mari, feeling like she was floating on air. She was in love with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow and he actually loved her back. Incredulous as it was, it _was_.

"So, why is it tricky getting to _Isle de Noir_?" Will inquired, "and what does that have to do with how we're going to deal with Hunt following us?"

"If he don' know the way, he won' be able to navigate around the hidden traps," Barbossa stated, approaching them, followed closely by Weatherby and James.

"Hidden traps?" Elizabeth inquired curiously.

"What kind of traps?" Mari inquired, leaning on Jack. How could the ocean have hidden traps?

"Hidden reefs, a rock wall as far as the eye can see with only one way through…," Barbossa shrugged, "I'm assumin' Jack knows his way through, seein' as only a fool would go there without knowin' the way."

"I _do_ know the way, _thank_ you," Jack frowned, offended, "and yes, the fool would be Hunt. You see, I have his map and spent hours studying it. He does not have the map, and most probably did _not_ spend said hours studying it, but, assuming my theory is correct -," he leaned down to Mari with a smirk and stated, "-it is-," he continued, " he'll be following us anyway."

"And he will," Mari quipped, "he'll be determined not to fail. He'll go for what he wants and won't give up until he has it." She frowned at her own comment and shifted uneasily from foot to foot. She was included in this category.

Jack frowned, noticing her unease, and draped his arm over her shoulders, pulling her towards him in a swift, protective movement.

She immediately relaxed into his side, smiling gratefully up at him. He grinned back and replied, "Well, he'll just have to deal with disappointment. Can't have everything in life, eh, Commodore?"

James rolled his eyes, knowing the comment was about Elizabeth, but concurred sarcastically, "No, you can't."

Mari subtly nudged Jack in the side and sent him a warning glance that said – _Play nicely with the commodore, Jack_.

Jack smirked and pouted, before immediately stopping – knowing that it made him look 'unpirate-y'.

"Don't worry, I like it when you pout," Mari whispered to him, smiling.

He immediately grinned cockily, his head held high.

"Please don't inflate his ego anymore, Marina," James stated pleadingly, hardly able to stand Jack as it was. Being under his command on his crew – he being a _pirate_ – was bad enough for him.

Marina smiled slightly, apologetically, to James, "I can't help it, Commodore." Really, she couldn't. Jack was just so incredible, unbelievably so.

James just sighed, defeated.

"So, first we reach the coral reefs," Barbossa stated, continuing on with the description of _Isle de Noir_, "it's a maze of sorts."

"Sharp turns and all that," Jack commented, "it's got to be very carefully done. It is fortuitous, then, that I'm very careful when it comes to my ship," he stroked it slightly, lovingly.

Mari looked at the steering wheel, rather affronted that it was put before her, but smiled up at Jack. He couldn't kiss his ship – that was for certain.

He grinned back at her, obviously reading her thoughts, and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back and smiled brightly.

"Can we get on with it, please?" Barbossa feigned annoyance but grinned slightly, happy that his granddaughter was finally happy.

"Of course," Mari replied sheepishly, looping her arm together with Jack's, "go on, Puppa."

Everyone started at the term of endearment used for Barbossa – even he looked slightly shocked, but pleased.

He continued, bowing slightly in thanks to Mari for permission and the title, "As I was sayin', it's gonna be hard fer Hunt teh get his ship through the reef unscathed. _If_ he does that, he will then have to go up against a large barrier of rocks. They're naught but a few feet out of the water, but they run deep."

"_IF_ he gets his ship through the reef, he won't be able to find the break in the wall," Jack smirked smugly.

"Provided that we're far enough ahead of him that he doesn't see where we go," James commented.

Jack frowned, affronted, "This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean, mate."

Mari frowned slightly, as well, and looked up at him, "Hunt's ship isn't from the Caribbean. And his was known as the fastest ship in the Atlantic."

Jack didn't look put off a bit and replied with a grin, "Trifles. He won't be able to get through the maze without damaging his ship enough to slow him down. When that happens, well, we'll see if he can follow us."

Everyone was quiet for a minute, mulling over Jack's logic. He was smirking triumphantly and barked, "Now, we need teh get everything we can tied down before we enter the reef, savvy? Go on, go on."

Everyone then sent Jack a glare before turning to do what he ordered. He caught Will suddenly and said, "Mind the wheel, aye? Just keep goin' straight ahead until my return."

Will raised an eyebrow and followed Jack's gaze – it led straight to Mari, who was wandering towards the Captain's Quarters to tie down what she could.

Will sighed, rolling his eyes, and replied, "You'd better behave, Jack. Or you'll have more than me to answer to."

Jack just smirked and followed Mari silently into the Captain's Quarters.

JACKSPARROWJACKSPARROW

_**Oooh, what's gonna happen?! Lol. Please read and review, thank you! Oh, and if there are any Batman Begins/Dark Knight fans out there, let me know. I'm thinking of a plot for a fic! THANKS!!**_


	16. The Reefs

Snuffles-Sweetie: Oh, haha, that's ok! I just want to know people are still reading this! Lol, yes Jack is naughty and Barbossa is Puppa lol. :D

Whatever Makes You Break: I'm glad you like it! And that's ok, I believe you didn't steal it lol.

Savvypirategrl: Glad you enjoy it!

Jac Danvers: I'm glad you like this story! :D I'm happy this made you become a pirates fic fan! Thanks!!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_, Jack, Will, or James which sucks big time!!

Chapter Sixteen: The Reefs

_Will sighed, rolling his eyes, and replied, "You'd better behave, Jack. Or you'll have more than me to answer to."_

_Jack just smirked and followed Mari silently into the Captain's Quarters._

Marina began securing things that would surely be lost in the twists and turns of the reef-maze. She shoved documents in the desk drawer in Jack's quarters, unaware of his presence in the doorway behind her.

Feeling Jack's eyes on her, though, she turned and jumped slightly. It wasn't that he had scared her, but the look in his eyes and on his face was enough to cause her to blush. Lust didn't begin to cover his look.

"Jack," she smiled slightly, hoping the uneasiness in her voice was unheard by him.

Jack's smirk only grew as he stalked towards her. Marina felt her stomach jump and the heat rise in her face.

"Love, did you know that your face turns the loveliest shade of pink when yeh decipher what's goin' on in this ol' head?" He tapped his temple, his smirk widening.

"I'm sure," Marina replied, leaning against Jack's desk – she had no true desire to run, though the look in Jack's eyes should have been enough to cause it, for when she saw it in Joshua's eyes she felt an overwhelming sense of dread.

Jack was now inches from her face, his hands on either side of her body on the desk, effectively pinning her between himself and the desk. "And what, exactly, do you think is going on in my head, Mari love?" he inquired, his breath tickling her face.

She stared up at him, knowing full well what was going on in his mind and knowing full well that she was vulnerable to his charms. Biting her lip, she studied his fiery brown eyes, which were focused on her lips. He had the most desirable lips, she had noted on several occasions. In the dim light of the cabin, the spark in his eyes was very noticeable.

She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him. He smiled against her lips and returned the kiss, his goatee brushing against her face. He began to heat the kiss up, which Marina did not mind at all. He pressed her against the desk as she wrapped her arms around his neck, removing his hat from his head.

Suddenly, interrupting the mood utterly and completely, was Barbossa. He raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat, his stance thoroughly agitated and stern.

Marina immediately let go of Jack, though he kept his arm around her waist in a clearly protective manner.

"Yes?" Jack inquired shortly, completely calm with the whole ordeal, as Mari shifted uneasily under her grandfather's stern gaze.

"Master Turner wanted me to inform you that the reef is comin' up," Barbossa replied, an annoyed edge to his voice.

"Traitorous whelp," Jack stated under his breath, clearly annoyed. He looked down at Marina and stated, "Well, my dear, our _helpful_ Mr. Turner has requested my assistance."

"Perhaps I should join you," Marina stated, not wanting to part from Jack's side partially because she wanted to stay with him and partially because she didn't want to have to discuss her kiss with the roguish pirate with her _grandfather_.

"No, Marina, dear," Barbossa said in an overly sweet voice that did not suit his rough exterior, "I would love to have a chat with you – a … grandfather-granddaughter chat, if you will."

Marina looked at Jack, panicked. Jack just chuckled and bowed slightly to her, swaggering off with his roguishly handsome strut.

"Marina," Barbossa said firmly, "I want to make sure you understand exactly _who_ Jack Sparrow is."

"He isn't like Hunt," Marina replied briskly, fiddling with items in the room, making sure they would be safe during the escape.

"No, he isn't," Barbossa replied quietly, "an' I prefer it that way. But he _is_ a pirate, Marina. Bound to the sea, just like I."

"I like the sea just fine," Marina replied tersely, "and in the little time I've known Jack," she put her hands on her hips and rounded on her grandfather, "he's been different with me."

"He is," Barbossa stated with a slight, fond grin, "I've never seen him this way with a woman before – though he'd be hard-pressed to admit it. I just want you to be aware that Jack is bound to his ship and bound to the sea – it's in his blood, just as it is mine and young Master Turner, though he has yet to discover it. Even the commodore. Take it from a pirate, love. You won't have to compete against another woman – no Jack seems to be very taken with yeh love – but you'll have to compete with the sea."

Marina frowned and answered with a sigh, "I suppose you're right. But the sea and I are two separate things. He can remain on the sea for however long he wants, and I can be beside him."

"You're adamant," Barbossa smirked.

"Wherever did I get it?" Marina smiled slightly, rolling her eyes, "I will remain beside Jack as long as he wants me there. And the first thing we shall do is get rid of Captain Joshua Hunt, together."

"All hands on deck!"

Barbossa and Marina exchanged concerned looks and headed out to the deck. Mari stared at Jack, who stood at the wheel, his wild hair blowing in the wind, looking extraordinarily and roguishly regal. She gasped slightly, in awe of his magnificently sculpted form at the wheel. She supposed she would never really be able to get over that sight.

"What is it, Jack?" she inquired, hurrying up the steps and standing beside him at the wheel. He looked down at her and grinned wolfishly, draping one hand around her shoulders and keeping the other securely on the wheel.

"Your grandfather didn't threaten me, did he?" he inquired, kissing her temple.

She leaned against him, wrapping her arms around his torso and smiling, "No, though he may threaten you to your face later."

"Aye, I may," Barbossa replied, approaching the wheel, along with Elizabeth, Will, James, and Weatherby.

"What's going on Jack?" Elizabeth inquired, resting on Will in a similar manner, sending a knowing look to her cousin, "why did you call us on deck?"

"Yes, we know we're almost to the reef," James continued.

"I just wanted to let you all know that you're going to be in for a rough ride," Jack replied, glancing at Will, "you remember the storm we faced not too long ago?"

Will paled at the thought but nodded, now knowing exactly what was in store for them.

"If everything is tied down, I suggest you tie yourselves down if you can't handle it," Jack stated, looking out in front of them. He grinned broadly, "Ah, we're here."

Everyone followed his gaze and noticed the reef below them. It was sticking out of the water in every direction, leaving only a small narrow space for them to slip through. It was as Barbossa had said – it was a veritable maze, zig-zagging in every direction imaginable. And the reef continued on for several miles or so.

_The Pearl_ reached the entrance to the maze and Jack twisted the wheel slightly to the left. Mari held her breath but no crash came. She breathed out slightly and smiled up at Jack, who continued to turn the wheel back and forth, methodically and quickly, turning the ship in whichever direction he needed to with such expertise that Mari – and the others for that matter – just stared at him in awe.

"So far so good, Jack," she smiled up at him, unsurprised that his fleeting smile did not accompany a look in her direction – he was far too engrossed in what he was going.

But soon the rocking became sharper, the ship jolting from the left to the right without warning. Mari found herself stumbling from side to side. Jack had released her to focus on the maze, so Mari stumbled down the steps, now on deck. She approached Will and Elizabeth, who were clinging to each other and trying to steady themselves against the railing. Weatherby was emptying his stomach over the side, making Mari queasy so she looked away.

Tired of trying to stay on her feet when it was inevitable that she would fall, she promptly sat down in the center of the deck. Barbossa had managed to climb up to the crow's nest and was laughing maniacally. James was staring behind them, ignoring the ship's swaying, as he had practically lived his life on a ship, pirate or no.

"What is it, James?" Mari inquired, noticing the way his body was tensed for action.

He turned to her and calmly replied, "Hunt."

Mari took a deep breath and slowly released it. She was no longer surprised that Hunt was reappearing at the most inopportune moments, but it did not please her either. She crawled over to James, knowing she looked ridiculous, and peered over the railing. Indeed, Hunt's ship was getting closer. But she also knew that he didn't know how to steer through the reef.

The turns were getting sharper by the second, _the Pearl_ tossing from side to side as Jack expertly steered his beloved ship through the harsh maze. They were about halfway through when Hunt entered the maze.

"I hope he won't be able to make it through," Marina frowned.

"So do we," Will replied furtively, he and Elizabeth joining James and herself, "but on the off chance, let's get some guns."

"That is, if we can make it below deck without falling and knocking ourselves unconscious," Mari noted with a slight smile.

_**Ooh, Hunt's catching up! Is he gonna get them or is he going to destroy his ship and leave them alone?? Please read and review! Thank you!! **_


	17. I Love You, Captain Jack Sparrow

Sorry I haven't updated lately! School's been crazy!! 

Well, thanks to Jac Danvers, my only reviewer for the last chapter, for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story at least! 

Disclaimer: I do not _Pirates of the Caribbean_! Crap… =(

Chapter Seventeen: I Love You, Captain Jack Sparrow

"_So do we," Will replied furtively, he and Elizabeth joining James and herself, "but on the off chance, let's get some guns."_

"_That is, if we can make if below deck without falling and knocking ourselves unconscious," Mari noted with a slight smile._

James went below deck and retrieved guns for them all, seeing as he was the only one besides Jack - who was at the wheel - and Barbossa - who was in the crow's nest (still laughing like a mad man) - who had any type of sea legs at all.

He handed one to Mari and said, "Good luck, Mari. I hope you don't have to use this, but I'm sure if the opportunity arises, you'll be able to handle it?"

"Of course, James," Mari answered, smiling and turning to the sight of Hunt's ship approaching. 

Hunt was obviously having a harder time than Jack at controlling _the Unyielding Fog _through the sharp twists and turns of the reef. It was obvious that the ship was getting damaged and Hunt was trying to take it slower. 

Mari looked back at Jack, who still refused to take his eyes off of the reefs.

_Good,_ Marina thought with a nod, _excellent. I don't want him to look away for one minute - even if he _is_ looking at me. He needs all the concentration he can get!_

She had gotten used to the fierce rocking of the boat and only stumbled a little now. She made her way back to the railing to see if they were any closer to leaving the reefs. They were- actually they were almost out of the reefs. Just a few more feet.

She looked back at _the Unyielding Fog_ and smiled. It was losing speed, quickly. Elizabeth raced up to her as _the Pearl_ stopped rocking violently and leveled out, now free of the reefs. 

"They're slowing down!" Elizabeth cried happily. 

"Wonderful!" Mari cried excitedly, "now we have to go to the rocks and Hunt will never be able to get through them!"

"We'll find the treasure and be rid of Hunt, once and for all," Will grinned walking up to them, also aware of the slowing of Hunt and his ship. 

Mari smiled, excited and relieved that she would finally be rid of the fear that Hunt would catch her and kidnap her. It would be soon, she knew, and she couldn't wait to breathe the free air, released from Hunt's oppressive… well, hunt.

She hurried up the steps to the wheel and smiled at Jack. He, having heard her coming, turned and smirked, holding out a welcoming arm. She willingly raced to him, hugging him. 

"That was fantastic, Jack!" she cried, reveling in the feel of his muscular body against her, "you did wonderfully! And Hunt is slowing down - I can tell _the Fog_ is getting damaged."

"Aye - I can too, love," he grinned, placing a kiss on the top of her head, "I can hear it all the way from here."

Mari stopped to listen and realized she could hear it, too. The splintering of wood echoed the air all around them. How could she not have noticed that?

"How much longer until we reach the rocks?" she inquired instead, resting her head against his chest. 

He absently stroked her hair, grinning, "Not much. And I don' think Hunt's gonna be up for it. He'll probably try to find a way to get around it, which won't work. It's too far. He'll give up, or try to come back to the spot where we went through - which will make him completely and utterly lost and confused, love. He'll give up, we'll get the treasure, and scurry on back to Port Royal."

"You've thought all of this out, then, have you?" Mari inquired, giggling, turning and facing forward. A small black line was forming in the distance. She assumed it was the rock wall that Jack had forewarned them about. 

"Course I have, love," he grinned down at her, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Of course you are," Mari laughed, "if you weren't I wouldn't love you so much." She froze suddenly, realizing what she said. She and Jack never actually exchanged 'I love you's. She looked up at him, noticing his brow was now furrowed as he stared out at the sea. 

"I love you, Captain Jack Sparrow," she stated boldly, "I swore I'd never love another pirate as long as I lived, but you weaseled your way into my heart, Jack."

Jack smirked slightly, looking down at her and kissing her. She happily kissed him back. He pulled away and replied, "And I love you, Marina MacCleary. I swore I'd never fall in love as long as I lived - I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. But _you_ weaseled _your_ way into this weasel-y little heart of mine, love. So now you're gonna have to deal with the consequences of that, love."

Mari just smiled, overjoyed at the fact that Jack admitted that he loved her. He out and out said it. Those three words that Mari desired from him most. He had said them, and meant them. She had never been happier in her entire life. She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him deeply. 

He grinned against her lips, kissing her back with an equal, if not greater amount of passion. 

Suddenly, Will was tapping on Jack's shoulder. If _one more person _interrupted him when he was trying to kiss Mari…

"Jack, we're nearing the rocks," Will smirked, pointing ahead of them, "you may want to pay attention to your surroundings."

"I am," Jack frowned, looking ahead. The rocks were getting closer and closer. He looked down at Mari and stated woefully, "Sorry, love, but I've gotta get us out of this mess."

Mari just giggled and released Jack, feeling much colder and alone without him. She replied, "Of course, Jack. I'm sorry - this is my mess to begin with. I'll go find Lizzie and talk to her… or Uncle Weatherby…" She smiled at Jack and then Will, before hurrying off to be less of a distraction.

"You know, just because she's out of sight does not mean she's out of mind, William," Jack replied shortly. 

Will just laughed and replied, "I know. Now, let's get this mess over with so we can go home. I've had just about enough adventures with you, Jack."

Jack just chuckled and obliged, steering closer and closer to the rocks. His mind replayed his minutes with Mari. _"I love you, Captain Jack Sparrow," she stated boldly, "I swore I'd never love another pirate as long as I lived, but you weaseled your way into my heart, Jack."_ He hadn't entirely expected it, but he wasn't entirely prepared for it. He was glad she said it though. He had never been happier with any other woman in his entire life. And Jack had had a lot of experience in that category. Three simple words meant more to him than any other. 

He cast a quick glance behind him, looking for and spotting immediately Mari on the deck with Elizabeth and the governor. They were talking about something, laughing trivially. Jack shot a quick glance behind them, noticing a little speck on the horizon. Hunt's ship. He smirked - this would be too simple. 

_**Please read and review!!**_


	18. The Treasure

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long!!!!! FORGIVE MEE!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_. But darn it I wish I did!!

ISolemnlySwear54: Thanks so much!! You were my only reviewer, therefore you get a cake with Jack's face on it!!

Chapter Eighteen: The Treasure

_He cast a quick glance behind him, looking for and spotting immediately Mari on deck with Elizabeth and the governor. They were talking about something, laughing trivially. Jack shot a quick glance behind them , noticing a little speck on the horizon. Hunt's ship. He smirked - this would be too simple._

Jack maneuvered _the Black Pearl_ closer to the rocks. They were very imposing; a huge line of solid rock stretching as far as the eye could see. There was a tiny opening between the rocks, just big enough for a ship about the size of _the Pearl_ to fit through.

He let out a trivial, "Hang on," and slipped the ship through the rock wall with ease. The others cheered, overjoyed at the fact that they had made it through the rock wall. It was only barely, seeing as when the ship when through the wall, Mari reached out and touched the cool, rough rock formation without stretching over the railing.

She raced up to Jack and practically tackled him from behind. She hugged him tightly and smiled when he laughed.

"Thank you, love," he grinned, smirking down at her.

"You are without a doubt the best pirate I've ever heard of, Jack," she replied, kissing him. He kissed her back, replying, "Someone should tell the Commodore that."

"I'm sure he knows," Mari answered with a laugh, leaning against Jack. Not far past the rock wall, a small island appeared on the horizon. It had to be _Isle de Noir. _Looking around, it was the only thing Mari saw for miles.

"There's nothing else around here, love," Jack responded, even though Mari hadn't asked Jack anything, "jus' this little island, filled to the brim with treasure, so I'm told."

"What if Hunt _does_ make it through the rock wall?" Mari inquired suddenly, looking up at Jack.

"Well, we'll just have to face that when we get there, aye?" he grinned reassuringly, completely and utterly at ease with the entire situation.

"Aye," Mari replied with a small smile.

JACKJACKJACKJACKJACK

_The Black Pearl_ hit the sandbank of _Isle de Noir_ with a jolt. Jack was the first to climb down, staggering in his normal, drunken-esque way. Mari and Lizzie rolled their eyes, exchanging a _'pirate'_ look as Barbossa and Will immediately followed.

Weatherby and James helped Lizzie and Mari off of the ship and they all followed the three pirates. Mari kept glancing behind her, noting that _the Unyielding Fog _was no where in sight. She sighed with relief; Hunt must have either missed the break in the wall or his ship was too damaged to make it that far.

Mari was grateful for the feel of solid land beneath her feet as she trudged through the sand after Jack, Will, and her grandfather. _But, _she reminded herself, _if I'm going to follow Jack to the ends of the earth, solid ground will unfortunately be few and far between._

She shrugged; she would rather be with Jack than on solid ground any day. Looking around, she noted that they were no where in sight. She turned to her cousin, inquiring, "Where have they run off to?"

"Inside that cave," Lizzie answered, "I knew Jack and Barbossa would leave us behind at the mere thought of treasure, but Will?"

"It's in his blood, Lizzie," Mari laughed slightly. _And, _she noted, seeing the way James's eyes darted from the cave to the ground, _it may be in the Commodore's blood as well!_ "Let's get going!" she cried excitedly, "can't let those boys have all the treasure, now can we?"

She headed into the cave, following the footfalls of the men ahead of them. Finally, the cavern opened into a wide, spacious area. There, for as far as the eye could see - it was a very large area, was a vast amount of treasure. It was piled on the floor, lined the walls of the cave, and very simply put was everywhere.

Mari stared at the room in awe, looking over at Lizzie, who was equally shocked, "This is a lot more treasure than what was on _Isle de Meurta, _isn't it?"

Lizzie just nodded dumbly, racing over to where Will stood, holding a necklace with a huge ruby hanging from it. He turned to her, smiling softly, and placed it around her neck.

Mari's head jolted forward as something very heavy was placed on it from behind. She stumbled slightly and turned to see Jack standing behind her, a smug grin on his face. He had a crown resting atop his head and lifted a mirror.

Mari looked at her own reflection and laughed slightly. She was wearing a crown that matched Jack's perfectly; "Not as romantic as the necklace Will gave Elizabeth, but it will do just fine, I think, Jack."

He chuckled slightly in response, humming _A Pirate's Life for Me_ as he led her through the cavern. He collected armful after armful of treasure - jewels, gold coins, and fine jewelry.

Mari just laughed, following him. She felt somewhat bad for taking several pieces of fine jewelry, but figured that if she was going to be with Jack, she would be considered a pirate automatically. Why not act like one?

The only ones who stood awkwardly to the side were Weatherby and James. Neither seemed entirely comfortable with the idea of taking someone else's treasure. But, as Jack had informed them, the people who owned the treasure were long since dead. "So no harm in takin' it for ourselves, savvy?" he grinned, his crown still tilted on his head.

JACKJACKJACKJACKJACK

After loading all of the treasure they possibly could onto the ship, they once again left the safety of land for the sea. Though, if you were to ask Jack, he would have said that the sea was safer than land any day.

They passed through the rocks again and looked around; Hunt's ship was nowhere in sight. Mari shrugged slightly, not feeling an ounce of sympathy for the man she hated. It was harsh, she knew, but she couldn't help it. She hated Hunt with every ounce of hate she had in her. She smiled, looking down at the temporary engagement ring Jack had given her. He swore up and down that he wanted to buy her one.

She laughed at the thought. The infamous _Captain_ Jack Sparrow wanted to _buy _her a wedding ring! She couldn't help but be pleased by it though. Jack was going to marry her! She smiled at the thought, knowing it was for love and not money, like Hunt wanted.

It was going to be a long trip back to Port Royal, but for once, Mari could feel relieved. She knew there was no way Hunt would find her; until he got his bearings straight, he would most likely be lost at sea. She was free of him and couldn't be happier.

As she rested against the railing, enjoying the feel of the hot sun on her skin, she was fully aware of Jack's eyes on her. She opened one eye, watching as Jack relinquished the helm to Will, who just chuckled slightly to himself.

Jack strolled up to Mari, exuding the charm which she loved so much.

"Hello, love," he grinned. She smiled, "Hello Jack."

"Have yeh decided when yeh want to get married, love?" Jack inquired, smirking as he leaned against the railing beside her.

"After Lizzie's wedding," Mari replied, "she's been planning it for such a long time; I wouldn't dream of disrupting it. Once she and Will are married, it will be our turn."

"Never thought I'd see the day when Cap'n Jack Sparrow tied the knot," Jack stated, mostly to himself. He turned to Mari and smirked, "Funny ol' world, isn't it?"

"Yes it is, Jack," Mari replied kissing him, "it really is."

Jack smirked and went to kiss her, before Will accidentally jolted the ship to the side, sending Jack overboard. He looked up from the water, scowling at Mari, who was giggling, throwing a rope over the side.

"It _really_ is," she stated.

Jack just mimicked her voice in a high-pitched manner, frowning and sneering, "It _really_ is. It _really_ is. No it bloody isn't."

JACKJACKJACKJACK

Please review!!! PLEASEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. Storybook Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own _Pirates of the Caribbean, _which is extremely sad!! :'(

Whatever Makes You Break: Thanks! I'm so glad you like it!

Watergoddesskasey: Thanks!!

Californication13: Thanks! Glad you liked it!

Chapter Nineteen: Storybook Ending

_Jack just mimicked her voice in a high-pitched manner, frowning and sneering, "It _really_ is. It _really_ is. No it bloody isn't."_

When the unexpected crew of _the Black Pearl_ returned to Port Royal, several things had to be taken care of immediately. Repairs needed to be made to the city, damaged and destroyed by _The Unyielding Fog's _cannons. After that, the wedding between one William Turner and one Elizabeth Swann needed to take place. It was going to be in the fort's courtyard, decorated to the brim with roses and lilies. And then, the unexpected marriage of _Captain_ Jack Sparrow and Marina MacCleary needed to take place. It would have been an atrocity if this was held anywhere _other_ than _the Black Pearl_. It would be an interesting sight, _the Pearl_ decorated with flowers and "womanly items", but the wayward captain was going to have to cope.

Repairs on the port took several months, as the damage wasn't too severe. Will and Elizabeth's wedding took place not long after that. They made a beautiful couple and the ceremony couldn't have gone better than it did.

Soon, it came time for Jack and Marina's wedding. She had desperately wanted it to take place in Scotland, in a castle, but Jack was adamant that it be on his beloved ship. Mari quickly rolled her eyes and exited the Captain's Quarters on _the Pearl_. Seeing as her father had been killed so many years before, it was decided that Captain Barbossa would give the bride away, as well as perform the ceremony.

He stood at her side, staring down at her with a slight smile. She sent him an inquisitive look and he stated, "Yeh look beautiful, Mari. Yeh've made me very proud, I hope you realize that."

Mari smiled, kissing her grandfather's cheek and replying, "Thank you, Puppa. I love you."

"And I you, Mari," he answered, taking her arm and leading her to the helm, where Jack, Will, Lizzie, Weatherby, and James (though he had come reluctantly) were waiting for them.

Mari's gown – a soft, pale blue gown with a long white train and a matching veil – was the most beautiful thing she had ever owned. The engagement ring on her finger, _purchased_ by Jack on their return to port, sparkled brightly in the sun.

Mari couldn't believe the drastic change her life had taken since arriving in Port Royal. She had gone from destesting pirates, running into the pirate that brought on this hatred, finding her grandfather, and falling in love with one of the most famous pirates to sail the Caribbean. It made her dizzy to think about it, but she couldn't help smiling when she did.

She met Jack's eyes from across the ship and, even from where she was, she could see that tell-tale, mischievous smirk playing across his face. She smiled slightly in response.

They finally reached the helm and, Mari noticed, the ship couldn't be prettier. Though there were less flowers than Elizabeth and Will's wedding – that was to be expected, there were dozens and dozens of flowers littering the deck and railing.

Barbossa looked down at Mari when they stopped before Jack. The notorious pirate stuck his hand out and Barbossa placed Mari's in his. He then took his position before them.

Jack leaned down to Mari, murmuring softly, "You look stunning, love. Really; moreso than usual."

"Thank you, Jack," she smiled, "you look very handsome." And he did; he was wearing a nice blue shirt, his normal vest and black pants and boots. He was wearing his tricornered hat and his jacket, but rid himself of his weapons for the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved…," Barbossa began.

_Five Years Later…_

Marina sat on the railing of _the Black Pearl_, a slight smile on her face. The salty air hit her face in a calming, gentle manner. Her hair whipped around her but she refused to move. The sun felt too good on her back and head. Suddenly, from her spot on the railing, land loomed in the distance.

She turned, calling, "Jack! We're coming up on the port!" He turned to her, still as handsome and charming as ever, and replied, "Thank you, love."

She smiled, hopping off of the railing and heading toward her loving husband. He draped his long arm around her waist, careful not to disturb the large bump on her stomach.

"How're you feeling, love?" he inquired, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Wonderful, Jack," she answered with a blissful smile, resting her head on his broad chest, "it will be good to see Will and Elizabeth again. William and Lizzie will love to see Jackson and Marie again."

As soon as their names were mentioned, two young children raced up from below deck, followed by their great-grandfather.

"Mummy, Daddy, Grampa Hector was telling us about the Kraken!" William exclaimed, his messy mop of dark brown hair flopping in his excited eyes.

"Is it true, Mama?" three year old Lizzie inquired, climbing into her father's arms, "Daddy? Don't let it get me, Daddy!" She buried her face into Jack's shoulder, causing Mari to bite her lip in amusement.

"Puppa, why would you tell them about the Kraken?" Mari scolded, amused, "they're too young to hear stories like that."

He shrugged slightly, unaffected, grinning. Jack was comforting Lizzie, telling him that he would keep her safe from the Kraken while shooting Barbossa a vicious glare.

Mari never would have guessed that _Captain_ Jack Sparrow would be such a wonderful father, but he was, proving that fact over and over. She smiled slightly, leaning against him, hugging William slightly. Jack Sparrow constantly kept her guessing, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

_Fin!_

_**Sorry it was so short! I hope you all enjoyed this story! I feel sad now that it's done! :'( Thank you all for reading and reviewing! You're awesome!**_


	20. News

Hey everyone! I need to do a little self-promotion! I have written and published an ebook on Kindle called Running. It's a paranormal romance set in Gettysburg, PA. The main character is a medium on the run from killers who she helped put behind bars. If you like my style and want to help support a fledgling author, please check out Amazon and search for the author Cara McKay and the title "Running". It will soon be available for Nooks and other e-readers. Please check it out and let me know how you like it! I'll put the URL on my homepage for those who want it =D

Thanks a bunch!

~Lift the Wings


End file.
